Multi Birth King OOO Naruto
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Nick Terakidan's challenge. When Naruto is sent flying by Zabuza's attack, he lands in a mysterious tomb, leading to the creation of a new Kamen Rider. No more Mr. Nice Naruto! Team 7/Kiba/Council Bashing, Harem, Bada** Naruto. Chapter 6 released!
1. Re:Birth of OOO

Author Notes: Man is this gonna be fun. OOO is one of my favorite Riders, and a badass Naruto wearing the belt, equals win!

**Challenge by Nick Terakidan**

**Genres:** Action, Adventure, Crossover

**Warnings:** Strong Language, Violence, Sexual Content

**Tags:** Strong/Powerful/Smart/Badass Naruto, Harem, Lemons, Sasuke Bashing, Sakura Bashing, Kakashi Bashing, Kiba Bashing, Council Bashing and Idiocy

**Harem:** Kyuu (FemKyuubi), Yugao, Mezool, Anko, Haku (FemHaku), Hinata, Ino, Kin, Yugito, Ni (FemNibi), Tayuya

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Kamen Rider Series is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori. I own nothing but my original characters.**

Cue Anything Goes, for it's time for OOO!

_**Multi Birth King OOO Naruto**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Re:Birth of OOO**

Life sucks, especially if you're a 13-year-old, blonde-haired, blue-eyed kid with whisker marks on his cheeks. He is Naruto Uzumaki, Jichuuriki of the Kyuubi and ninja of a village called Konoha.

Hell began for Naruto when he was born. The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sealed an attacking Bijuu known as Kyuubi inside of Naruto to save the village. The Yondaime wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero, but it wasn't to be, as almost the entire population in the village saw him as the fox reborn. Sure he had his older triplet sisters Naruko, Narumi, and Naruhi watching over him, but that didn't stop the villagers from beating on the poor boy. It was even worse on his birthday, especially since some of his ANBU protectors either ignore their duties or join in on the beatings. Fortunately there were a few kindred spirits who could tell the difference between a sealed kunai and a scroll like Yugao Uzuki, who was appointed personal protector of Naruto by the Sandaime Hokage.

Year later Naruto joined the ninja academy at the age of 7. Although he was talented, his growth was stunted by the teachers, and one of them messed with his chakra during the Genin Exams. He then managed to passed when the Sandaime caught on to what the teachers were doing. Iurka Umino then managed to pass Naruto on his third try when he learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu and was assigned to Team 7 with Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake.

Unfortunately, his own team hated his guts. Sasuke didn't like him since he was the dead-last and Sakura always hit him for the smallest of things. They mocked him for no reason and refuse to help out on D-rank missions. Even Kakashi hates Naruto, thinking that he was the fox reborn and blames him for the death of his sensei. He also plays favorites with the Uchiha, not teaching the others nothing.

On a sidenote, he was suppose to be on Team 8, but the advisors and the civilian council managed to block that move, the douchebags.

Yep, Naruto's life was hell, with his sisters and his surrogate family being the only slices of heaven for him, but things are about to look up.

* * *

_**Wave Country**_

A lot of things can go wrong when a client hides crucial information. Either someone can get seriously hurt, or a A-rank missing-nin can appear out of nowhere.

This is such a case, one that Kakashi was actually hoping for.

"DUCK!"

A giant sword came out of nowhere, prompting a group of ninja with their client to hit the ground. The said sword passed over them and embedded itself on a tree behind them.

"_That was way too close._" thought Naruto, hoping that the training that his sisters put him through was about to pay off. Why oh why did he have to wear his orange 'kill-me-now' tracksuit for his mission.

"Oh my god! What was that?" shrieked Sakura, who freaked out.

"_What a weapon. If I can get that I can use it to kill Itachi!_" thought Sasuke, who was drooling at the possibility.

Kakashi scowled at their attacker who landed on his zanbato-like sword, "Zabuza Momochi. The Demon of the Mist and formerly one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist."

Zabuza chuckled, "Well well. I never expected to meet you Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan. Your reputation proceeds you. To think that you would be the one guarding my target and with a Genin team to boot."

"Sakura, Naruto, protect the bridge builder!" Kakashi ordered as he uncovered his Sharingan eye, "Sasuke, assist me!"

Sasuke looked like Christmas has come early as he went to Kakashi's side. Naruto just rolled his eyes as he and the banshee stayed close to Tazuna.

"Well then," Zabuza pulled his sword out of the tree and landed on the ground, "Let's not waste time. **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding in the Mist Technique)**!"

The visibility is greatly reduced as a chakra enhanced fog rolled in, clouding everyone's vision as hell reigned. After a few tries, Kakashi managed to dispel the mist with a wind jutsu, finding Zabuza within the Genin's formation. As Sakura jumped back in fear, Naruto acted quickly as he grabbed Tazuna and avoided Zabuza's sword swing.

"Not bad kid." Zabuza smirked, "Unlike pinkie, you took a gamble with your life and protected your quarry."

Zabuza then raised his sword to block Kakashi's attack as he made a few one hand seal to summon several water clones to engage the Genin.

Sasuke smirked, seeing this chance to finally show off this power as he engaged the water clone with his fangirl cheering him on, leaving Naruto to protect Tazuna by himself.

"Be honored to fight an Uchiha and rejoice!" he shouted as he clashed with the clones.

"_It's a lonely world._" Naruto thought, shaking his head.

But when Sasuke started to get the crap kicked out of him after taking out a few of them, Naruto sprung into action, summoning a bunch of Shadow Clones to cover Tazuna and leapt into the fray. But he didn't get far when Sakura decided to punch Naruto, flooring him.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" shouted Naruto as he tried to get up, but found it difficult due to Sakura slamming her foot on him.

"Stay out of Sasuke-kun's way Naruto-baka!" she screeched, digging her heel into Naruto's back as he held his head in pain.

"_What the hell is she doing?_" Tazuna thought furiously, "_Her own teammate! He was only trying to help._"

"_What the bloody hell?_" Naruto thought angrily, "_Kyuu-chan was right about her all along. What was I thinking, crushing on this banshee?_"

"**_Told you so~_**" said a voice in Naruto's head.

Soon, the water clones exploded in Sasuke's face, sending him into a tree as Zabuza managed to capture Kakashi in a water prison.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried as she ran to his side, checking to see if he's okay.

Naruto then took this chance to run past his two teammates and took out two Fuma shurikens, throwing them past Zabuza's remaining water clone and to the real Zabuza who was maintaining the water prison. He had no choice but to let go due to one of the shuriken spinning on a direct path for this arms. Zabuza pulled back, freeing Kakashi as he began his counterattack, copying Zabuza's upcoming jutsu as the remaining water clone dispelled.

"_Looks like the demon has his uses after all._" Kakashi thought as he fired off his own Water Dragon Jutsu at Zabuza.

Just then, Naruto frowned as he felt his clones dispel. As he received their memories, he was trying to phantom why the hell Sakura would attack them. Unfortunately he didn't have time to wonder, as Zabuza and Kakashi fired off their Water Vortex Jutsus. Naruto managed to jump away from the developing tidal wave in time and on top of a tree while Sasuke and Sakura were washed away.

"Oh crap!" Naruto shouted as he produced some rope.

He was about to jump over to save them, but a glint caught his eye. He turned to find a figure far off in the trees wearing a mask and senbon in hand. For now the figure wasn't moving Naruto noticed, so he threw the rope around Sasuke and Sakura. It whipped around them, allowing Naruto to reel them in. As he pulled them up, something unexpected happened, as he suddenly found himself in front of Zabuza as the latter was swinging his sword.

"_What?_" thought Naruto, confused as Zabuza widened his eyes.

"_Oh no, I can't stop. That bastard!_" Zabuza roared in his mind.

Time slowed down in that moment. The large blade sliced through Naruto's chest, sending his 4'9 frame flying over the forest.

Zabuza was enraged as he rounded on Kakashi. That bastard used the substitution jutsu on his own ally. Zabuza may be a 'demon', but what Kakashi did was way over the line.

"_You can rest in peace now sensei._" the scarecrow thought as he turned back to his opponent, "What the?"

Caught off guard, Kakashi had to reengage Zabuza, who was now attacking him in a berserker rage state.

* * *

_**Later in an Unknown Location…**_

Naruto woke up and shook the cobwebs out of his head. He then looked around to find himself inside a dark tomb.

"Where am I?" he wondered as he checked himself. He smiled when he found that his wound was healed.

"_Thank you Kyuu-chan._" he thought.

"**Anytime Naru-kun.**" she said, returning the smile mentally.

Yes, Naruto knows about the Kyuubi no Kitsune, However, he is really a she, and her name is Kyuu Kurama. She did not attack Konoha by choice. It was thanks to a masked guy named Madara Uchiha. More on that later.

As he got up, Naruto eyes fell on a large coffin that was in the middle of the room. He walked over to it and gasped along with Kyuu at what they saw.

"**Naruto…**" Kyuu began, excited "**You just hit the fuckin' JACKPOT!**"

Inside the coffin were two belts with strange device on them. One had a rectangle buckle with three slots on it and a circular device on the side with a coin holder on the other side while the other belt was gray with a green orb and a coin slot. In addition there is a thin case which Naruto picked up and examined.

"**Just be careful Naru-kun. I fear that once you open that case, there will be no going back.**" Kyuu warned him.

Naruto nodded, "_It'll be all right._" he assured her was he opened the case.

A weird sensation flowed through Naruto as energy wrapped around him in a display like a lightshow. As pain started to surge within him, images that appear to be memories flowed through him. Memories on how to use the belts, revealing them to be suits of armor. Memories of the ones who used to use the two armors. They used them to fight monsters known as Greeed. As this was happening, multiple colored coins shot out of the case and circled around Naruto. There were red, yellow, green, gray, blue, black, orange, pink, silver, white, and gold coins, and they all went inside Naruto. One of the red coins however, gathered some silver medals before becoming a red arm with a bird motif that attached itself to Naruto's right arm.

"**Amazing…**" Kyuu said as she viewed the incoming memories, "**Not only do the memories shows the life of the users of these belts, they're like instruction manuals. And the belts, they're bonding to you while the coins are adapting to you.**"

Naruto heard but wasn't able to respond, as the power filled him completely, making him roar with satisfaction, shaking the tomb he is in.

"**Look out world, and Kono-stinksville.**" Kyuu sneered as she felt Naruto's new power rise, "**Naruto Uzumaki's been reborn as a Kamen Rider, and this time, no more Mister Nice Guy!**"

What that, a bright light consumed the tomb.

* * *

_**Unknown Location...**_

A man in a red business suit was humming a tune as he put the finishing touches on a cake he made in his office.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear…"

He then wrote a name on the cake, with it reading…

'_Multi Birth King OOO_'

He then put on a smile.

"Welcome back OOO. Welcome back Birth. And HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Next time on Multi Birth King OOO Naruto

-Naruto and Kyuu meets the Greeed.

-Kyuu makes Naruto fetch a new wardrobe.

-While training, Naruto meets a young girl.

The story is only just beginning, so stay with us for... more new tenants... more insane training... and more, Multi Birth King OOO Naruto!

Release: Thursday, April 12, 2012

**Edit (4/12/2012): Corrected a few errors.**


	2. Awakening and Greeedification

Author's Notes: Thank you all for the faves, alerts, and reviews! There's a treat for ya, the second chapter!

**Challenge by Nick Terakidan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Kamen Rider series is owned by the late Shotaro Ishinomori. I own nothing but my own original characters.**

**-Review Responses**

**The wolf God Fenrir - Wish granted lol.**

**Nick terakidan - Thanks man. I'll be sure to keep a look out this weekend.**

**AlphaHero18 - Hell yeah I'm gonna use the Panda and Kangaroo Core Medals! I only wish they were used in the TV series.**

**Kamina the II - *sweatdrop* I'll make a list later.**

* * *

Cue Anything Goes, for it's time for OOO!

_**Multi Birth King OOO Naruto, the story so far…**_

_"DUCK!" yelled Kakashi as a sword passed over them._

_..._

_"Not bad kid." Zabuza smirked, praising Naruto for saving his client._

_..._

_"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried as she ran to his side, checking to see if he's okay._

_..._

_Time slowed down as Zabuza's sword sliced through Naruto's chest, sending him flying._

_..._

_Naruto looks around to find himself in a dark tomb._

_..._

_"Thank you Kyuu-chan." "**Anytime Naru-kun.**"_

_..._

_He opened a case as energy wrapped around him like a lightshow._

_..._

_A bright light consumes the tomb._

_..._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Awakening and Greeedification**

_**Wave Country**_

It has not been a good day for Team 7. After Naruto was sent flying, Zabuza went demon on Kakashi, beating him and his prized student Sasuke into a bloody pulp until he got bored and decided to leave, much to Tazuna's surprise.

"There'll be other chances to kill you bridge builder." Zabuza told him as he left, "I'm just not in the mood right now, since it's been killed. But remember, as long as I'm employed by Gato, you better enjoy your final week on this Earth old man."

Zabuza disappeared via Mist shunshin, leaving a dumbstruck Team 7. Tazuna just shook his head and went on his way.

"Hey wait." Sakura said, "Where are you going?"

"To my home." Tazuna snapped, "We're in Wave now, and you guys finished your mission right?"

"But sir," Sakura protested, "Zabuza is still out here!"

"And I need his sword!" Sasuke added while wobbling on his feet, "So we're not going back just yet."

"Our mission has changed to protect you from Zabuza." Kakashi told him, "We still need you alive so that you can pay for the mission and have that bridge completed."

Tazuna looked at them for a while before spatting on the ground, "Fine. Do what you want. Follow me."

"_Hope you'll be okay lad._" Tazuna thought, thinking about Naruto, "_To be honest I feel more safe with you than these ingrates._"

* * *

**(OOO's opening plays: Anything Goes!)**

_You count the Medals! One, two, and three!_

The core medals scatter on the ground.

_Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!_

Naruto is shown standing on the Fourth's head and poses as OOO.

_*Instrumental*_

Naruto flips a Cell Medal and inserts in inside the Ride Vendor, transforming it to a motorcycle and rides though the main street of Konoha.

_Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)_

Ankh is walking through Konoha; Gamel is walking though the Forest of Death; Mezool is walking through the Training grounds with a lake.

_Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to just be completely free)_

Kyuu is resting under a giant tree outside the Academy.

_Kokkara hajimaru (It starts now)! The show we're waiting for_

Naruto wakes up and jumps out his bed dressed and jumped out the window.

_Count the Medals! One, two, and three!_

Ankh's arm is holding the King's Core Medals.

_Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)_

Naruko, Narumi, and Naruhi examines the Core Medals curiously.

_Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)_

Naruto goes through some sword katas with Yuugao while Anko is leaning on a tree watching while eating dango.

_Michi naru tenkai (Mystrious turn of events)! Give me energy!_

Naruto, Kyuu, Ankh, Gamel, and Mezool are in their human forms back to back, surround by a mob of Kyuubi haters, preparing to fight.

_Count the Medals! One, two, and three!_

Naruto with Ankh's arm holds the King's Core Medals.

_Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)_

The Akatsuki appears with Pain leading them down a road while certain members have troubled looks on their faces.

_Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your _

_worth is)_

Orochimaru appears with a sick smile as Team Dosu and the Sound Five stand behind them; Kin and Tayuya's outfits turn into maid clothing; Naruto yells, "HENSHIN!", and slide the O Scanner across the OOO Driver.

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!_

Kyuu, Ni, and Mezool winks; Anko, Yuugao and Shizuka giggles; Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, Tenten, and Temari blushes; Haku, Kin, Yugito, Samui, and Tayuya bows.

_Come on!_

The ground explodes around OOO Tatoba Form as he points to the sky.

_Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)_

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, and Neji tries to attack Naruto, but the girls in Naruto's harem sends them flying; Naruto transforms into OOO in the preliminaries and cracks his knuckles.

_Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)_

Naruto transforms to Birth, summons the Drill Arm and Catepillar Legs, and moves in to attack the warhawk Danzo who activates his Sharingan.

_Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)_

The Candroids are shown causing trouble in Konoha to Tsunade and Shizune's amusement; Naruto is on the receiving end of a group hug from all the girls in his harem.

_Makaru ki shinai hazu! (Then don't worry about losing!)_

Akatsuki is in the shadows with a few members missing; Naruto activats the Rinnegan and gets in a fighting stance with OOO and Birth behind him side by side with the ground exploding with Cell Medals behind them in the Valley of the End; _*final shot* _Naruto, with his family, allies, friends, and girlfriends pose for a photo op with the symbols of Uzumaki, OOO, and Birth in the background.

**(Opening end)**

* * *

**_Unknown Location_**

Naruto is currently floating in an empty space, his eyes closed as a silhouette appeared near him.

"What? Where am I?"

"Boy, what is your name?"

"Uh Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Why? Who are you?"

"I am a spirit known as Tachibana, and you Naruto, have been chosen to wield the power of the Kamen Rider."

"Kamen Rider? What's that?"

"A hero who protects the world and their love ones. You have a high compatibility rate due to your memories."

"My memories?"

"You have the desire to crush the ones who has made your life hell, and to be acknowledged by the world. Whether you want to change it or destroy is up to you, as long as it's for the right reasons."

"I want to change it. I'll only destroy if the world is too corrupt and its threatens my precious people."

"Spoken like a true Child of the Prophecy. Kami was right to choose an Uzumaki like you."

"Thank you Tachibana-san. I won't let you down."

"Now rise Hanyou Greeed Uzumaki Naruto. Rise to become Kamen Rider OOO. Rise to become Kamen Rider Birth. Rise to become… the Multi Birth King OOO!"

* * *

**_Naruto's Mindscape_**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in his mindscape. He kipped up, but overdid it and landed face first on the ground.

Naruto groaned as he heard a mocking laugh.

"**You might wanna be careful Naru-kun.**" Kyuu laughed as she appeared at the bars of the cage in her giant fox form, "**You grew a bit.**"

"Grew a bit?" Naruto repeated, confused until he rolled on his back and noticed that his feet were further than usual and his clothing was straining to tear off him.

Kyuu finally stopped laughing as smoke surround her, shrinking her form. When she stepped out, a redheaded young woman took her place. She was a little tall, with a prefect hourglass figure, a perky butt, and D-cup breast. Her outfit is a blood red battle kimono with black boots, a black miniskirt, a choker with a bell, and red fingerless gloves. The most noticeable traits on her is the fox ears on her head and the nine tails coming out from her lower back. As for her appearance, her beauty is a cross between her two former hosts, Uzumaki Mito and Uzumaki Kushina.

She slipped through the bars of the cage and helped Naruto up, who muttered a small thanks as he noticed that his senses were improved a great deal. He ripped of his jacket and took off his black shirt to find himself ripped with a six pack and most of his baby fat gone. His hair now has red streaks and his whisker marks thinned out a bit.

"When you said jackpot," Naruto said as he looked himself over, "Jackpot indeed."

Kyuu blushed at that, "**Now you just need to get rid of that poor excuse of an outfit.**"

Naruto nodded, "I always meant to do that when I turn Chunin actually. So do you know what happened to me Kyuu-chan?"

"**Well Naru-kun…**" she started as they conjured up chairs and sat down with tea in hand, "**You've came across an ancient power that belonged to a group of monster called Greeeds. They're creatures that existed since ancient times. They feed off desire of humans and take forms similar to animals. Their underlings are known as Yummys.**"

"Huh. Interesting." Naruto noticed as he sipped his tea while going through the memories of the previous Kamen Riders of OOO and Birth.

**"They were actually manmade by four alchemists under the will of the First Kamen Rider OOO so that he can achieve godhood. As you can see through his memories, you know how that turned out.**"

Naruto nodded as he recounted the stupidity of the King when he scanned all the medals at the same time. Yeah, real smart.

"**As for what happened to you, you bonded with the power of the armors that defeated the Greeed a long time ago. When your body absorbed the medals, you underwent a process known as Greeedification. And if I read your dream correctly, you became what known as a Hanyou Greeed. In addition to that and the growth spurt, it unlocked your special Uzumaki chakra and bloodline, the Rinnegan, a dojutsu that's even better than the Sharingan.**"

Naruto smiled at that, "Awesome! If Konoha wanted a demon, then they finally got one."

Kyuu was all ears to that, "**Damn straight Naru-kun! Now I need you to do something.**"

Following Kyuu's instructions, Naruto create three piles of silver coins known as Cell Medals. Kyuu noted that one of his new abilities is to create Cell Medals from his chakra. He then materializes three medals known as Core Medals. One red, one blue, and one gray. He tossed each one into their separate piles. As they reacted, Naruto quickly gather cell medals and poured Kyuu's chakra and his chakra in them to create three pure gold medals. As the three piles of medals formed into humanoid figures, Naruto threw the three gold medals into the form shapes, completing the process as their bodies appear.

"Welcome back Ankh… Gamel… Mezool…"

The first figure, Ankh, looks like a bird human with red armor on. The second one, Gamel, was grey with a body that's built and heavy armor on. And the third one, Mezool, had a slender body with a blue cape on and high heels.

Right now, the Greeed were adjusting to the pure gold medals Naruto made that filled their desires. Naruto then materialized a green and yellow medal. He focused as two orbs came out of them. Focusing some more, he grabbed them and squeezed, making them disappear as the other Greeed finished adjusting to the new medals and finally noticed Naruto.

"So, you're the new OOO?" asked Ankh.

Naruto grinned, "Yep. Uzumaki Naruto, at your service. Pleasure to meet the ones who caused trouble for the previous OOO."

"Mezool." Gamel then whined, "I feel strange."

Mezool fidgeted a little, "I know. I'm feeling whole. Did you do something to us, Naruto-boy?"

"**He created new core medals for you with my chakra and his Uzumaki chakra.**" said Kyuu, making her presence known to the Greeed, "**You all are more like humans now, but still have your Greeed powers.**"

"Out of you three, you are the only ones worthy of redemption." Naruto told him as he summoned a table with some food on it, "Don't do anything stupid or it's your asses. Just now, I separated Uva and Kazari's souls from their Core Medals and booted them out of my body."

"Candy!" Gamel yelled in delight as he rant the table a grabbed some.

"Smart move kid." Ankh said as he partook in a stick of ice candy, "Those two would've definitely causes problems for you and us in the future. Just for that, I'll help you out."

Naruto nodded and turned to Mezool, "What about you, Mezool-chan?"

"Naruto-boy…" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"THANK YOU!" she screamed as she tackled him to the ground and hugged the life out of him.

Gamel noticed this and shrugged, inwardly smiling. If Naruto can make Mezool happy, then he's alright in his book.

Mezool then let go of Naruto and turned into an older version of her human form.

"I'll be sure to repay you in someway." she said smiling, feeling all warm inside from just looking at Naruto as her hands roamed his body.

"I look forward to it." Naruto said, getting up while thinking, "_Damn she's cute._"

"Alright, I gotta go. As you can see, I need a serious update on my wardrobe."

Ankh nodded, "Just be sure to hide the arm you got from me."

Naruto nodded, winked at the girls who blushed again, and exited his mindscape.

Mezool turned to Kyuu, "Umm, Kyuu-san."

"**Mmm?**" Kyuu turned toward her.

"What can you tell about love and... sex?"

Kyuu sighed, "_**Oh boy. This is gonna take a while. Girl talk time!**_"

Ankh then made a perch for themselves and sat on it while Gamel continued to snack on his candy.

* * *

**_Real world…_**

As Naruto got up, he noticed two homunculi on the ground, void of life but still have a soul. Naruto shrugged as he grabbed the nearby belts and sealed them in a storage seal on his wrist. He then checked the tomb for anything else. He found more items inside the coffin. There was a sword that can utilize medals known as the Medajaribur. There was a gun that can shoot out medals known as the Birth Buster. And there were scrolls that have sealed Candroids inside them. He pocketed the scrolls, sealed the Birth Buster inside himself, and strapped the Medajaribur across his back. He then noticed a button on the bottom of the coffin. He pressed it, and a large machine appeared next to him. It was the Ride Vendor. Knowing what it does, Naruto inserted a Cell Medal in it, turning it into an awesome motorcycle.

"I'm never letting you go." Naruto smirked as he sealed it inside himself, transporting it to his mindscape. Satisfied, he left the tomb while returning his right arm in normal.

Walking for a while, he came across a nearly town and found a clothing store. Inside, he got himself a pair of blue ANBU-style cargo pants, new blue ninja sandals, and a couple black shirts. He also got himself a black trench coat as he went to the register. He paid for the clothes and put them on. Now he looked like a badass, drawing blushes from girls as he walked by.

Over the course of the week, he trained with the two armors, using Shadow Clone to assist him after Kyuu revealed the secret about them sharing memories and experiences. During the first half of the week, he used the OOO armor, training with every combo he could think off. He also practiced switching combos during a battle and duel-wielding the Medajaridur and the Medagabryu, an ax that can unleash the full potential of the Core Medals and turn into a bazooka. Despite the ability to summon the Medajaribur from the ground, Naruto sealed it in his storage seal just in case.

The Birth armor was a different story. The first time he used the Birth Buster, he was knocked several feet into the forest, with his tenants laughing their asses off. It took him two days to withstand the recoil. Fortunately, using the orbs were easy, and it only took Naruto a half a day to get down.

Despite training with the armors, Naruto wasn't slacking off in his ninja training. Kyuu taught him some chakra control exercises and elemental jutsus along with the abilities of the Rinnegan. All in all, with his tenants (mainly Kyuu and Ankh) changing his personality, Naruto has become a professional asskicker, becoming a badass to boot.

But right now, he's in a bit of a situation.

"You won't get anything out of me, no matter what you do. I'll die before I betray Zabuza-sama!"

"I have no doubt, but will you please listen to me? I'm trying to make a deal with you."

Naruto was resting in the forest when a young woman entered the area. Unknown to everyone, she is a fake hunter-nin who works for Zabuza. She noticed Naruto a recognized him as the Genin who fought Zabuza. She was thinking of kill him when he woke up. After exchanging greetings, Naruto offered to gather herbs for the now identified Haku. However, she blundered, dropping a senbon she was hiding in her robe, a senbon that Naruto recognized.

Right now, Naruto managed to restrain Haku, and she wasn't making things easy, due to her frantic thoughts.

"_Oh god._" Haku moaned mentally, "_I really hope doesn't turn me in and sell me. Zabuza-sama told me that kunoichi with bloodlines like me are usually sold to either Kumo, Iwa, or Oto. I don't know what he'll do but please not Oto!_"

"Man." Naruto grumbled, rubbing the back of his head, "What am I gonna do with you…"

"**She's a prisoner now.**" Kyuu said.

"Prisoner?" Naruto parroted.

"**Yeah, she your prisoner now. When you're captured by the enemy, you're a prisoner of war. I've seen it all the time. Get my drift now?**" asked Kyuu, who was starting to grin, "**She's at your mercy. Her fate is in your hands.**"

Naruto eyes widen in understanding and an all-knowing smirk appeared on his face.

"_Oh fuck me…_" Haku whined, feeling a sense of doom upon her.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Next time on Multi Birth King OOO Naruto**

-Naruto decides Haku's fate.

-Naruto goes to save Tazuna's family.

-Naruto joins the party on the bridge.

Asses are about to get kicked, so stay with us for… more porcupine emos… more idiot thugs… and more Multi Birth King OOO Naruto!

Release: Thursday, April 12, 2012

**Edited: Friday, April 13, 2012 (Corrected a few mistakes and added some stuff)**

**Edited: Saturday, April 14, 2012 (Added opening)**


	3. Henshin!

Author's Notes: I'm thinking about doing a Decade version of this story. With different events, same harem, and same storyline. He finds the Decade Driver in the Forbidden Scroll when he steals it. What do you all think? Don't get me wrong, I'll still continue this story, for you guys. Oh yeah, I seen a 12-year-old anime character who's got the body of a teenage girl. Anime logic, so you know where I'm going with this *laughs*.

**Update:** I'm adding the following females to the harem: Tenten, Temari, and Samui.

**Update 2**: I've also decided to add Shizuka and Fuuka as well.

**Question:** Do you guys want Hanabi in the harem? If so, she will become Hinata's twin sister and her original place will be taken by a little girl who's will be Hinata and Hanabi's little sister. She will be influenced by the Hyuuga Elders, prompting her ass to be bashed.

**Challenge by Nick Terakidan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Kamen Rider series is owned by the late Shotaro Ishinomori. I own nothing but my own original characters.**

**-Review Responses**

**daniel 29, The wolf god Fenrir, jgreek - Thank you. Here's the update :)**

**Sekishiki - In my opinion, Giru never existed in the series, despite the movie mentioning him. Maki took the mantle of the Dinosaur Greeed when he underwent Greeedification. So Giru won't show up.**

**espada84-hokageOZ - Haven't decided yet but I wasn't planning on pairing them with someone else. I'll put them in the harem if people don't mind incest. They love their brother so much.**

* * *

Cue Anything Goes, for it's time for OOO!

_**Multi Birth King OOO Naruto, the story so far…**_

_"Hope you'll be okay lad." Tazuna thought, thinking about Naruto._

_..._

_"Kami was right to choose an Uzumaki like you."_

_..._

_"Now rise Hanyou Greeed Uzumaki Naruto."_

_..._

_Kyuu blushed, "Now you just need to get rid of that poor excuse of an outfit."_

_..._

_"Welcome back Ankh… Gamel… Mezool…"_

_..._

_"THANK YOU!" Mezool cried as she tackled Naruto to the ground._

_..._

_Naruto practicing with the OOO and Birth armors._

_..._

_"**Yeah, she's your prisoner now. She's at your mercy.**"_

_..._

_"Oh fuck me…" Haku whined, feeling a sense of doom upon her._

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Henshin!**_

**_Wave Country_**

"You're letting me go?" asked Haku as Naruto undid her bindings.

"You seem surprised." Naruto said as he put the bindings away, "What were you thinking?"

"I thought I have to give you pleasure so you wouldn't sell me off." she explained

Naruto blinked before face faulting. He knew that she meant. His sisters had given him 'the talk' after he became a Genin. It was the most horrible, scariest moment of his life. He only wondered if she's been given 'the talk' herself.

"Is that what you think of me?" Naruto sounded hurt as he got up, "I would never do that."

Haku blushed, "So why did you-"

"The only thing I want in return is that you give that dumb team of mine hell during the final confrontation in a few days." Naruto said, "You can do that right?"

Haku nodded, "Sure. I'll only wound them. I never liked killing."

"All good Haku." Naruto said as he kissed her on the cheek, making her face turn even redder, "Gather those herbs. I'll see you later."

He left the clearing, leaving behind a blushing Haku.

"_Oh my. Is this what it feels like to have a crush?_" she asked herself, "Naruto-kun…"

Shaking her head, she continued gathering herbs, hoping to meet Naruto again in the future.

As Naruto walked, Mezool asked, "_Why did you let her go?_"

Naruto gave her a mental smile, "_There's a method to my madness._" he said he took out a Cell Medal and flipped it.

* * *

**(OOO's opening plays: Anything Goes!)**

_You count the Medals! One, two, and three!_

The core medals scatter on the ground.

_Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!_

Naruto is shown standing on the Fourth's head and poses as OOO.

_*Instrumental*_

Naruto flips a Cell Medal and inserts in inside the Ride Vendor, transforming it to a motorcycle and rides though the main street of Konoha.

_Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)_

Ankh is walking through Konoha; Gamel is walking though the Forest of Death; Mezool is walking through the Training grounds with a lake.

_Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to just be completely free)_

Kyuu is resting under a giant tree outside the Academy.

_Kokkara hajimaru (It starts now)! The show we're waiting for_

Naruto wakes up and jumps out his bed dressed and jumped out the window.

_Count the Medals! One, two, and three!_

Ankh's arm is holding the King's Core Medals.

_Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)_

Naruko, Narumi, and Naruhi examines the Core Medals curiously.

_Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)_

Naruto goes through some sword katas with Yuugao while Anko is leaning on a tree watching while eating dango.

_Michi naru tenkai (Mystrious turn of events)! Give me energy!_

Naruto, Kyuu, Ankh, Gamel, and Mezool are in their human forms back to back, surround by a mob of Kyuubi haters, preparing to fight.

_Count the Medals! One, two, and three!_

Naruto with Ankh's arm holds the King's Core Medals.

_Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)_

The Akatsuki appears with Pain leading them down a road while certain members have troubled looks on their faces.

_Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your _

_worth is)_

Orochimaru appears with a sick smile as Team Dosu and the Sound Five stand behind them; Kin and Tayuya's outfits turn into maid clothing; Naruto yells, "HENSHIN!", and slide the O Scanner across the OOO Driver.

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!_

Kyuu, Ni, and Mezool winks; Anko, Yuugao and Shizuka giggles; Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, Tenten, and Temari blushes; Haku, Kin, Yugito, Samui, and Tayuya bows.

_Come on!_

The ground explodes around OOO Tatoba Form as he points to the sky.

_Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)_

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, and Neji tries to attack Naruto, but the girls in Naruto's harem sends them flying; Naruto transforms into OOO in the preliminaries and cracks his knuckles.

_Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)_

Naruto transforms to Birth, summons the Drill Arm and Catepillar Legs, and moves in to attack the warhawk Danzo who activates his Sharingan.

_Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)_

The Candroids are shown causing trouble in Konoha to Tsunade and Shizune's amusement; Naruto is on the receiving end of a group hug from all the girls in his harem.

_Makaru ki shinai hazu! (Then don't worry about losing!)_

Akatsuki is in the shadows with a few members missing; Naruto activats the Rinnegan and gets in a fighting stance with OOO and Birth behind him side by side with the ground exploding with Cell Medals behind them in the Valley of the End; _*final shot* _Naruto, with his family, allies, friends, and girlfriends pose for a photo op with the symbols of Uzumaki, OOO, and Birth in the background.

**(Opening end)**

* * *

**_A few days later…_**

The week has passed and Zabuza was coming after Tazuna, as Haku told Naruto, who was currently making his way towards Tazuna's home. During one of his many strolls, he caught a glimpse of it, as well as 'teammates' training. Sakura was doing the tree climbing exercisse while Kakashi was personally training Sasuke. Naruto made it a point to thank Kakashi for using him as a substitution to escape Zabuza's attack. If he didn't, Naruto wouldn't be who he was now. But that doesn't mean he owes the fuckin' scarecrow, for he's gonna get his soon.

As Naruto was walking, he observed a dead boar cut into ribbons. Naruto frowned, as he also noticed the trees were used as sword practice.

"_Uh-oh…_" he thought as he saw the sword cuts on the tree were leading down one path. A high-pitched scream confirmed this, making him speed towards the sound.

"Looks like Zabuza's employer want some insurance." Naruto said as he materialized the Birth Driver, "We'll see about that!"

"**Go get 'em Naru-kun!**" Kyuu cheered.

When the house came into view, he attrached the Birth Driver around his waist in a whipping motion. He then took a pre-loaded Cell Medal from his left wristband.

"HENSHIN!"

Naruto dropped the Cell Medal into the Birth-Slot and twisted the Grap Accelerator knob. With a loud pop, the belt's Receptable Orb's Tracer Shield opened, releasing the energy of the Cell Reactor that surrounded Naruto. As he landed in front of the house, the orbs placed themselves on his chest, back, wrists, shoulders, and shins before a bright light encased him.

Meanwhile, two samurai thugs were dragging out Tazuna's daughter Tsunami, and his grandson Inari. Her hand were tied behind her back. Truthfully, she knew this might happen, due to the fact the ones that were suppose to be protect her and her son decided to abandon them. Honesty, only an emo and a pinkie would abandon their post. God Sasuke wanted to fight Zabuza and get his sword so badly, and of course, Sakura wanted to stick to Sasuke like white on rice, literally.

"Yo!"

The thugs frowned as they looked in front of them to find a young man in a unique armor. The armor was black and green with silver metal plating on the left side of his chest, shoulders, wrists, and shins while the helmet was black and silver in the shape of a bug and the visor in a U-shape and green and silver spot on the forehead. On the back of the driver were several pods filled with loaded medals that went with a gun that that the armored man is holding. There are also silver green orbs on the armor's chest, back, side, wrists, and shins.

"Who the hell are you?" shouted one of the thugs as he put this sword near a shocked Tsunami's neck.

"Who am I?" the armored man snickered before pointing the gun at the thug's head."

"Normally I'm known as Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha, but call me Kamen Rider…"

He shot the other thug in the head with an energized Cell Medal bullet, killing him and freeing Inari.

"Birth."

"Why you!" the remaining thug yelled as he tried to kill Tsunami.

He received a shot from the Birth Buster for his trouble, killing him also and saving Tsunami's life.

On a sidetone, the two thugs were not Naruto's first kill. Kyuu had put Naruto under a genjutsu where it felt real. She materialized a version of the masked Uchiha Madara in the genjutsu where Naruto had to fight and kill him. It took a few hours, but Naruto managed to 'kill' him without using his armors. After he was brought out of the illusion, he immediately hurled his breakfast and lunch. It was a crude method, but to got the job done.

"Are you all right?" asked Birth as he turned the knob on the driver and de-henshined back to Naruto and sealed the Birth Buster.

"H-Hai!" said Tsunami, as she finished checking Inari and brushed herself off "You're the one who saved by father. He told me about you."

"Protecting him in my job right now. Where is he and my 'teammates'?" Naruto asked, noticing that Inari was glaring at him for no reason.

"He went to the bridge." Tsunami answered, "And your 'friends' left a few minutes after he left. The boy Sasuke mention something about a sword while the girl Sakura just followed him with hearts in her eyes."

Naruto groaned, rubbing his temples, "Everything else I should know about?"

Tsunami nodded, "A few days after your 'team' arrived and started training, reinforcements arrived from your village. I believe they were known as Team 8 and Team 10, and a lady called Anko, who was now officially in charge of the entire group. However, they don't get along with your team so well."

Naruto nodded at that, "No doubt. Figures. I better go save them. Knowing the emo and the banshee, they'll make things worse, especially with the scarecrow's way of doing things. I'm off, and be careful."

"Don't bother." Inari snapped, "You and your group can't beat Gato."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "So you're Kaiza's son. I heard about him around town and heard that he's a hero in these parts. Just because he failed to defeat Gato, does not mean that all hope is lost. Gato's just a man with cash and an army to back him up. Take that away from him and he's nothing."

"This coming from a spoiled ninja who knows nothing about suffering!" snarled Inari.

"Inari!" Tsunami scolded, shocked.

Naruto however, materialized Ankh's arm on his arm, grabbed Inari and lifted him up to his eye-level.

"**Listen kid.**" he started in a demonic tone, "**Don't let Uchiha-teme represent what all ninjas are. What we do isn't a game. We are not samurai. We all had hard times in our life. As for suffering, boy, you don't know the meaning of the word. At least you have a parent who's still alive while me and my sisters don't. At least you're loved and not hated for something that's not your fault. The way you are now, you wouldn't last half a mile in my shoes, so you really should watch your mouth. Try to receive a beating on your birthday and get set on fire. Try to get buried alive twice a year when you're one-year-old. Hell, try to get skinned alive when you're four. The list goes on and on. Get those things done to you and come find me.**" he finished, tossing a now mortified Inari into Tsunami's arm, the latter now looking sick.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go show this kid that true heroes still exist in his world by taking Gato's head." Naruto said as he summoned some Shadow Clones and covered his face with a mask and a hood on his trench coat, "Not to mention I have some allies to save. These Shadow Clones will protect you, like the emo and banshee should've done. Be safe, and be careful."

Naruto then bounded off, leaving Tsunami and Inari with his clone, who now surrounded the perimeter.

"_To think that something like that happened to a child,_" Tsunami thought with tears streaming down her face, "_What is wrong with this world?_"

Inari was silent, still trying to digest Naruto's words. He then went upstairs to his room and looked at the picture of his dad. The more he looked at it, the more he realized his stupidity. After a while, a look of determination appeared on his face.

* * *

_**The Bridge…**_

Tokubetsu Jounin Mitarashi Anko is currently pissed off, big time.

She, along with Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Sarutobi Asuma, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji were doing just fine. Anko, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma were currently battling Zabuza while the Team 8 teamed up against Zabuza's 'tool' Haku and Team 10 protected Tazuna. Currently, they were winning against their opponents big time. Yep, everything was going her way.

"**Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu)!**"

Or… so she thought.

The fireball heard around the world exploded near the combatants battling against Haku, who managed to get away. The others weren't so lucky as the fireball hit them head on, sending them sprawling, now badly burned. Luckily, Team 10 managed to push Tazuna out of harm's way.

"Yeah Sasuke!" cheered a familiar, annoying voice.

"Sasuke, what the hell man!" Kiba yelled in anger as he held an injured Akamaru in his arms.

"Never take an Uchiha's fight fool." Sasuke responded, looking smug, "For this one is my prey."

Meanwhile, Haku was pissed off, "You're from the same village! Why?"

"They were in the way." Sasuke shrugged, "Now, let's fight."

Haku growled, "You asked for it duck-butt-teme!"

She made a unique handseal as several ice mirrors formed around the arrogant Uchiha, who looked confused for a moment.

"Behold my hi-ougi Uchiha, one that you can't copy with a Sharingan, awakened or not." Haku snarled as she entered a mirror, making her reflection appear on all the mirrors, "**Hyoton Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho (Ice Style Secret Jutsu: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)!**"

Meanwhile, during the fight with Zabuza...

"That arrogant fuck!" Anko screamed as she sent some snakes in Zabuza's direction, "Attacking his own allies just to fight that kid. And I told those two to stay and protect the family!"

"But Anko-" started Kakashi as he dodged a sword swing from Zabuza.

"Quiet Kakashi!" Kurenai snapped as she prepared for a genjutsu, "Don't you dare defend the Uchiha's action. He and his fangirl disobeyed a direct order from their commanding officer and hurt their allies. His status won't save him now."

"He's more than a match against Haku than the others-" Kakashi tried to explain, but a flood of sakki (killing intent) from the other jounin and the missing-nin shut him up.

"I lost all respect for you Kakashi." said Zabuza, shaking his head, "The other students had Haku on the ropes and your Uchiha screwed up their advantage. Now he's gonna having to pay the piper. And please don't get me started on that banshee you call a kunoichi." he added as she and the others clamp their ears as a loud shriek echo across the bridge.

"Thanks for the update..." Asuma joked, his ears ringing.

The reason for the banshee's scream was because of what she's witnessing inside the dome.

Sasuke, the Last Uchiha, is currently doing his best impression of a fucking porcupine, creating a new breed known as a emo porcupine, making Haku laugh her ass off.

"My my Uchiha. You call yourself the best in the world at what you do? Considering what you look like right now, there's some truth to that. God I thought the last of the Uchiha would be a challenge, but I find that you're totally pathetic."

"Shut up!" Sakura screeched from the outside, "Sasuke-kun's just warming up!"

Haku face faulted under her mask and in her mirror. Getting up, she hopped out of her mirror outside the dome and threw a couple ice senbon at Sakura, disabling her legs and arm. Before she could cry out in pain, Haku threw a senbon at the side of Sakura's neck, disabling her voice for now. Satisfied, she stepped back into the mirror, where she noticed that Sasuke woken up his immature Sharingan with one tomoe in each eye.

"Yes! Now that I've finally got the Sharingan, you're doomed! How fear the might of an elite Uchiha!"

Haku's only response was to throw more ice senbon at the stuck-up fucker. Sasuke crumpled to the ground on his knees, now useless, making him scream curses as Haku deactivated her jutsu, the mirrors shattering.

"Not so tough are you now Uchiha?" Haku taunted, coming face to face with him.

"Fuck you, you fucking bitch!" he countered, spat on Haku's mask, drawing a tick-mark from her.

"_On second thought…_" thought Haku as she channeled chakra in her foot and kick him hard… right between the legs, earning a nice chorus of soprano from the Uchiha as he fell on the ground. Truly sweet music to the other Genins and Haku's ear while pinkie had a look of horror on her face.

"Fatality!" Haku declared to everyone's amusement.

"Sasuke!" cried Kakashi as he tried to run over, but Haku's senbon kept him at bay.

"That's my girl." Zabuza smiled while Anko, Kurenai, and Asuma sweatdropped. Haku just smiled under her mask as she took out some healing slave from her robes so that she could heal the others.

*_clap clap clap_*

Everyone frowned as they turned toward the end of the bridge to find a short man in a suit and wearing glasses, with a huge army of thugs behind him. This man is Gato, owner of Gato Shipping Company, and he like money, hookers, and booze. He is also the reason why Wave is suffering.

"So, you're failing to kill the bridge builder Zabuza." Gato smirked, "No matter. I wasn't going pay you fools anyway."

"What?" Zabuza snarled, pissed off, "What do you mean by that?"

"Money!" Gato answered, "Did you know you cost more than the missing-nin I have employed? You're quite famous, since Kiri is willing to empty their accounts to get your head. Besides, why should I pay a fortune just for you two ninja when I can have all these guys for the same price?"

"Asshole!" Kurenai snarled.

"Look like we're not enemies anymore." Zabuza said, "Mind teaming up to take out this fucker?"

"Sounds like a plan amigo." Asuma smirked as he lit a cigarette and prepared his trench knives.

Kakashi shrugged as he walked over where Sasuke and Sakura are and used a low ranked fire jutsu to melt the ice senbon on them, freeing their joints and allowing them to move again.

"Thanks sensei." Sakura sighed in relief.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke said as he walked towards the other.

Kakashi eye smiled and found himself on the receiving end of appalling look from the others.

"What? We need all the help we can get. We're really outnumber as it is." Kakashi explained, drawing sighs from the others.

"My babies are gonna get fed today."Anko growled as snakes slithered from the sleeves of her coat.

"Are the rest of you going to be ok?" asked Haku as she prepared her senbon.

"Of course." Shino assured her, "That healing slave of yours did wonders. You and Hinata should exchange notes." he said, drawing a blush from Hinata.

"Enough talking and let's fight!" Kiba said as he got into a fighting stance, "_So I can show Hinata how a real man fights! Naruto never notice her, the idiot._"

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru groaned as he and his teammate took positions around Tazuna in case of any sneak attacks. Chouji wasn't even eating his snacks while he and Ino looked focused.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the bridge…

"_That was quite the party. Now it's my turn._" Naruto thought as he jumped from the nearby tree branch and landed between the groups while facing Gato and the thugs.

"Who's what?" wondered the group from Konoha.

"Who the hell are you?" shouted Gato, pointing his cane at the masked Genin.

Naruto didn't respond as he took out the OOO Driver and attached it to his waist. He took out the King's Core Medals and inserted them into the O Slater. He turn tilted the O Slater on the Force Drive and scanned the three Core Medals with the O Scanner by sliding it across the O Slater.

"HENSHIN!"

He then held the O Scanner up to his chest as it announced,

"_**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA TATOBA TATOBA!**_"

Projections of the medals appeared before Naruto, spinning around him before fusing to form a crest that slammed into Naruto, producing a bright light.

When the light died down, an armored being took the place of the mysterious figure that was Naruto. He was encased in a black suit that covered his body. His helmet consisted of a hawk motif with big green eyes and a bird-like mask. On the chest area was the new crest that feature three types of animals with his arms having yellow line with claw. His legs also had green lines running down it. The driver is still shown around his waist with the medals inside.

"What the fuck? Who are you suppose to be?" the rich midget demanded.

"Who am I?" repeated the armored Naruto as he summoned the Medajalibur.

"Keh, call me… Kamen Rider… OOO." he said as he flicked his wrist.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**Next time on Multi Birth King OOO Naruto**

-Naruto cleans house and frees Wave.

-Naruto reunites with his team.

-Naruto, Kyuu, and Mezool gets intimate (possible lemon)

The Wave arc is coming to an end, but the story will never end, so stay with us for… more demanding duck-butts… more blushing kunoichi… and more Multi Birth King OOO Naruto!

Released: Saturday, April 14, 2012

**Edited: Saturday, Apri 14, 2012 (Fixed a few errors)**

**Edited: Saturday, April 14, 2012 (Added opening)**


	4. Reunion, Leaf Style

_RIP Shigeru Araki 1949-2012 (Shigeru Jou/Kamen Rider Stronger). May the power protect you._

Author's Notes: Ok folks. I'll be doing omakes at the end of the chapters that involves Super Smash Bros. You can request what characters Naruto will meet on a certain stage and what kind of confrontation they will have. Also, since this is good start, I'm gonna be taking a break so that I can focus on my final exams. Except many more releases in May!

**Update:** Hanabi is in the harem, as well, as a female Sasuke, Uchiha Satsuki. She is NOT Sasuke is any way, just his sister, and the opposite of him. Also, Kiba will have a sister known as Inuzuka Akira. Yep, you guessed it, they're Team 11. As for Naruto's sister, they're in the harem after people asked me in the PMs. But that not all folks. Filler girl Yakumo is in as well. Digimon's Renamon and Star Fox's Krystal will be joining in as requested by Nick Terakidan.

**Trivia:** The "story so far part" is from Final Fantasy XII-2, when events are capped when your save data is loaded. The "stay with us" part is from SASUKE aka Ninja Warrior shown on G4.

**Challenge by Nick Terakidan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned my Masashi Kishimoto and the Kamen Rider series is owned by TOEI and the late Shotaro Ishinomori. I own nothing but my own original characters.**

**-Review Responses**

**espada84-hokageOZ - The sisters are in.**

**The wolf god Fenrir - Thanks.**

**Vail Ryuketsu - Yes, Naruto is going to be that awesome. I already have the reaction planned out in my head.**

**Sekishiki - Yes, the bashing is subarashi, and I'm just going started. Ankh might be paired with someone, just not the Naru sisters though.**

* * *

Cue Anything Goes, for it's time for OOO!

_**Multi Birth King OOO Naruto, the story so far…**_

_"Naruto-kun…" thought Haku, blushing._

_..._

_"Go get 'em Naru-kun!" Kyuu cheered._

_..._

_"Kamen Rider…" Naruto shoots the thug dead, "Birth."_

_..._

_"You're the one who saved my father. He told me about you." Tsunami said._

_..._

_"Hyoton Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho!"_

_..._

_Haku kicked Sasuke in the nuts, earning some soprano, "Fatality!"_

_..._

_"Who the hell are you?" demanded Gato._

_..._

_"HENSHIN!"_

_..._

_"Kamen Rider… OOO."_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Reunion, Leaf Style**_

_**Incomplete Bridge…**_

OOO twirled his sword, waiting for Gato's boys to make the first move.

"OOO eh?" Gato laughed, "Boys, whoever beings me his head gets double, no triple!"

At that offer, Gato's gang of thugs and mercenaries charged at OOO.

"Morons." OOO said as he loaded his sword with three Cell Medals and used the O Scanner to scan them with the sword announcing,

"_**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**_"

"**OOO Bash!**" OOO called out as he slashed at the thugs.

The effect was devastating. The slash went through the first wave of thugs, slicing them though the middle as reality distorted a little before restoring itself, but the thugs weren't so lucky. They were cut in half with blood spraying everywhere.

"Wh-Wha-?" Gato stepped back, scared.

"He cut down their number by more than half!" Asuma noted, impressed.

"At least he didn't damage my bridge." Tazuna said, relieved, "_He's the kind of guy I should've hired. Oh well, beggers can't be choosers._"

"_That power,_" Sasuke thought, drooling a bit, "_I want it!_"

"_Amazing,_" Sakura thought with stars in her eyes, "_He's like a knight in shining armor coming to save the day._"

"_That's armor…_" Kakashi thought, "_Should be in Konoha's hands .And I'll make sure it happens after Gato's dead._"

"_Oh my fucking god._" Anko thought as she licked her lips, "_He killed those poor fools without the slightest bit of hesitation. I'm getting wet from all that blood he just spilled._"

"This aura…" Haku muttered, "_Can it be?_" she thought as a blush started to show through her mask.

* * *

**(OOO's opening plays: Anything Goes!)**

_You count the Medals! One, two, and three!_

The core medals scatter on the ground.

_Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!_

Naruto is shown standing on the Fourth's head and poses as OOO.

_*Instrumental*_

Naruto flips a Cell Medal and inserts in inside the Ride Vendor, transforming it to a motorcycle and rides though the main street of Konoha.

_Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)_

Ankh is walking through Konoha; Gamel is walking though the Forest of Death; Mezool is walking through the Training grounds with a lake.

_Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to just be completely free)_

Kyuu is resting under a giant tree outside the Academy.

_Kokkara hajimaru (It starts now)! The show we're waiting for_

Naruto wakes up and jumps out his bed dressed and jumped out the window.

_Count the Medals! One, two, and three!_

Ankh's arm is holding the King's Core Medals.

_Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)_

Naruko, Narumi, and Naruhi examines the Core Medals curiously.

_Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)_

Naruto goes through some sword katas with Yuugao while Anko is leaning on a tree watching while eating dango.

_Michi naru tenkai (Mystrious turn of events)! Give me energy!_

Naruto, Kyuu, Ankh, Gamel, and Mezool are in their human forms back to back, surround by a mob of Kyuubi haters, preparing to fight.

_Count the Medals! One, two, and three!_

Naruto with Ankh's arm holds the King's Core Medals.

_Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)_

The Akatsuki appears with Pain leading them down a road while certain members have troubled looks on their faces.

_Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your worth is)_

Orochimaru appears with a sick smile as Team Dosu and the Sound Five stand behind them; Kin and Tayuya's outfits turn into maid clothing; Naruto yells, "HENSHIN!", and slide the O Scanner across the OOO Driver.

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!_

Kyuu, Ni, Mezool, Renamon (Human Form), and Krystal winks; Anko, Yuugao, Fuuka, and Shizuka giggles; Satsuki, Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, Akira, Tenten, and Temari blushes; Haku, Yakumo, Kin, Yugito, Samui, and Tayuya bows in maid outfits.

_Come on!_

The ground explodes around OOO Tatoba Form as he points to the sky.

_Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)_

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, and Neji tries to attack Naruto, but the girls in Naruto's harem sends them flying; Naruto transforms into OOO in the preliminaries and cracks his knuckles.

_Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)_

Naruto transforms to Birth, summons the Drill Arm and Catepillar Legs, and moves in to attack the warhawk Danzo who activates his Sharingan.

_Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)_

The Candroids are shown causing trouble in Konoha to Tsunade and Shizune's amusement; Naruto is on the receiving end of a group hug from all the girls in his harem.

_Makaru ki shinai hazu! (Then don't worry about losing!)_

Akatsuki is in the shadows with a few members missing; Naruto activats the Rinnegan and gets in a fighting stance with OOO and Birth behind him side by side with the ground exploding with Cell Medals behind them in the Valley of the End; _*final shot* _Naruto, with his family, allies, friends, and girlfriends pose for a photo op with the symbols of Uzumaki, OOO, and Birth in the background.

**(Opening end)**

* * *

"Give up yet?" asked OOO, cleaning his sword like Decade.

"Th-That was a lucky shot!" shouted one thug as the rest agreeing and charged at the Kamen Rider.

OOO sighed, "Well guys," he said, looking back at the Konoha nin, "Are you gonna join in?"

The Konoha snapped out of their stupor and took OOO's offer, passing him back as they charged.

"Snack time!" Anko shouted with glee, "**Sen'ei Tajashu (Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!**" she yelled, summoned snakes from her sleeves and launching them at the thugs.

"Let's go Akamaru!" shouted Kiba as he gave his dog a soldier pill, turning his fur red and made the tiger handseal, "**Gijuu Ninopu: Jujin Bunshin (Imitation Beast Ninja Art: Beast Human Clone)!**" Akamaru turned into a clone of his master and attacked with him, "**Juujin Taijutsu Ougi: Gatsuga (Beast Human Taijutsu Secret Art: Fang Passing Fang)!**"

Shino bought out his insects and sent them to the thugs, "No matter how small a bug is, I won't underestimate it. **Hijutsu: Mushidama (Secret Jutsu: Insect Sphere)!**"

"I'll show my worth!" Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan, "Ougi! **Hakurou Tenbu (Heaven's Dance of Hazy White)!**" Hinata cried as she coated her hands with white chakra and charged.

"Can't let our students have all the fun." Asuma joked as he gathered some gunpowder, "**Katon: Haisekishou (Fire Style: Ash Pile Burning)!**"

"Guess I'll try that new little toy the Naru Sisters gave me." Kurenai mused as she lifted her red sleeve to reveal a wrist-mounted senbon launcher. "Let's see how you like poisoned senbon, you filthy pigs!" she said as she fired.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu)!**" Zabuza summoned a water dragon from the river below.

"Take this assholes!** Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou (Secret Jutsu: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)!**"

All in all, Gato's thugs were having a really bad day. Some got poisoned by Anko's snakes, some were sent flying by twin tornadoes that were Kiba and Akamaru, some were drained dry by Shino's bugs, some had their insides shredded by Hinata's dance of death, some choked on Asuma's gunpowder before being blown away, some were poisoned by Kurenai's senbon, some drowned thanks to Zabuza's water dragon, and some were playing the role of a porcupine thanks to Haku. The end result was the thugs either being fatality wounded and/or killed.

The Konoha nin then jumped away as Kakashi and Sasuke fired off two fireballs at the remaining thugs, flying them to a crisp.

As all of this was happened, OOO was walking though the chaos like a boss, taking out few more thugs himself as he made a beeline for Gato, who fell on his ass when the last of the second wave of thugs were finished off, making the mercenaries on the other side of the bridge shit and piss themselves.

"What up Gato?" asked OOO as he sheathed this Medajalibur and bought out Medagabryu with the green eyes of his helmet turning to purple.

"Please don't kill me!" he begged as OOO started to load Cell Medals into the Medagabryu.

"And why should I show you the same kind of mercy you showed the rest of the people of Wave." OOO snarled.

"I'll give you anything!" Gato offered.

"Anything?" OOO thought for a moment, "How about the lives you kill during your reign buddy? How about that, for that my price."

"I thinking among the lines of money and women?" Gato offer meekly.

OOO's eyes narrowed under his helmet, "How about no." he said as he closed the mouth of the weapon, making it "_**GULP**_", changed it into the Bazooka Mode, and pointed it at Gato, who screamed, "God, save me!"

OOO developed a tick-mark at that, "You piece of shit. You lay there and you pray to Kami, but it's not getting you everywhere. Everyone be talking about so-called Psalms and John 3:16? Well guess what…"

"_**PUTOTYRANNO HISSATSU!**_"

"OOO 3:16 says I just whipped your ass! **Strain Doom!**"

The axe bazooka fired a blast of pure purple energy at Gato, making the former corrupt businessman scream in pain and explode, ending his life and saving Wave in the process.

"And that's the bottom line, 'cause Kamen Rider OOO says so!"

As he dusted his hands off, his danger sense suddenly went off, making him scowl.

"I knew it." he grumbled to himself as he quickly switched the Tora Medal for the Kamakiri Medal and scanned it.

"**TAKA KAMAKIRI BATTA!**"

OOO's arms changed to green and the symbol for tiger swtiched with the symbol for mantis, arming OOO with the Kamakiri Sword gauntlets. He immediately detached the swords and swung behind him, making his attacker back off.

"Kakashi!" yelled Asuma, "What the hell are you doing? This guy just helped us!"

"Uh," Kakashi quickly tried to find an excuse, "I was… I was…"

"Save it scarecrow." Anko snarled, making one of her non-lethal snakes bite him in the ass, making him hop around in pain.

"Thank you for helping us." Kurenai said to OOO, "Despite us being reinforcements, we're would've been in trouble had you not showed up."

Meanwhile, the mercenaries were pissed, despite being scared, "You killed our meal ticket!" one of them yelled, "Now you'll pay." said other as they charged.

But a few arrows stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Took you long enough kid." said OOO, turning to the other side of the bridge to find all the villagers will weapons and kitchen tools, prepared to fight.

Inari nodded as he held up his crossbow with his mother Tsunami wielding a sword in her hands.

"Everyone." said Tazuna, happiness filling them.

"Oh, fuck this." shouted the mercenaries, "We're outta here!"

They ran with their tails between their legs.

"Losers." OOO muttered as he shifted his OOO Driver and de-henshined back to the trenched-coated masked Genin.

A few moment later, everyone gathered near each other on the bridge.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you old man." Zabuza apologized, "I was hired to do a job. Hopefully you'll understand."

Tazuna nodded, "It's all right."

"Now that that's out of the way." Ino said, "Who are you?" she asked the masked Genin, prompting Inari, Tsunami, and Haku to snicker a little.

"What's so funny?" asked a scowling Kiba.

The masked Genin in question took this facemask off and lowered his hood, revealing his amused whiskered face to the group, shocking almost all of the them to the core.

"Hi guys!" Naruto said, waving mockingly.

"What?" shouted Kakashi.

Sasuke couldn't believe it, "Dobe?"

"In the flesh teme." Naruto grinned.

Zabuza breathed a sigh of relief, "You're still alive kid."

Ino was surprised, "Naruto?" she asked, noticing his changes, "You look taller than before."

"Why thank you Ino." Naruto said, winking at her, causing her to blush a little.

Hinata meanwhile, was in her own world when she noticed Naruto changes. Oh why oh why did the Hyuuga females give her and her twin Hanabi 'the talk' when they taught them injutsu (the art of seduction)?

"How the hell are you still alive?" Sakura shrieked, "Zabuza sliced you in half!"

"He only cut me across the chest you idiot." Naruto snapped at her, "Thanks to Hatake."

Asuma frowned as Kakashi steeped back a little, "What do you mean Naruto?"

"Your pride of Konoha used a substitution jutsu when I was fighting him," Zabuza explained, "Only he didn't use a log."

"Didn't use a log?" Kurenai suddenly rounded on a sweating Kakashi, "You didn't!"

"He used Naruto-kun as a substitution." Haku explained, "I know because I was nearby watching the fight."

Anko grabbed Kakashi by the balls to keep him from escaping, "Why did you do it when we always used logs?" she asked sweetly.

"You should know why." Kakashi squeaked, "I had every right-"

That answer was not good enough as Anko twisted his balls in a bone-crushing fashion, earning yet another round of soprano and making every male hold his own balls as Kakashi fell pissing blood.

"You are so in trouble." Kurenai said, shaking her head as Shino pondered if he should drain Kakashi if his chakra.

"Keh, he did what he had to do what do had to to to get an advantage." Sasuke said, but was suddenly drowned with sakki from everyone except Sakura, who fainted at the sheer amount of it despite it not being directed at her.

"_How could he say that?_" Ino thought furiously, "_Is he really the one I had my eye on? And how could forehead faint from sakki not directed at her._"

"Are those two really ninja?" Tsunami wondered as Naruto shook his head.

"_Troublesome Uchiha._" Shikamaru thought as Chouji glared at Sasuke, "_He and the banshee should go back to the Academy and stay there._"

"So, what happened to you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked her crush.

"Oh yes," Anko said as she glomped Naruto from behind, her high C-cup breast pressing against Naruto's head much to Kiba's envy.

Naruto smiled, "It's quite the long story."

* * *

_**A few days later…**_

The bridge is nearly complete. Only one more day until the bridge is complete, and two more days until Team Konoha leaves Wave. Ankh, Gamel, and Mezool were all anxious to get out, but Naruto and Kyuu assured them that when they get back to Konoha, Naruto would be able to release them so that they would be able to blend in and not draw suspicion. For now, Naruto made his mindscape look like the room that was under the Kougami Foundation; throne, artifacts, and all.

Meanwhile, Naruto was the center of attention in Wave after his actions on the bridge. He is now revered as a hero, praised and looked upon with admiration. However, there are times when the girls from the village tries to corner him to glomp him. They succeeds at time, and sometime had to substitute with a Shadow Clone to escape. Hey, if he hadn't had possible girlfriends, he would be wanting to sample some young Wave women. Darn Kyuu trying to make him a pervert.

It was thanks to her that he learned that it was possible to have multiple girlfriends due to his clan status. When Naruto questioned her about his clan, Kyuu told him to ask the Sandaime about it, and just enjoy Kakashi's and Sakura's attempts at making complete morons of themselves by convincing the people of Wave that their precious Uchiha saved them and not Naruto. They only succeeded in pissing the people off and annoying the hell out of them.

On a sidenote, Wave was warming up to Zabuza and Haku despite what they did in the past. On another sidenote, Zabuza started to think about Haku's future and decided to give her 'the talk', with some unwanted help from Anko. The end result was that Haku now understood more about sex, with the side effect being naughty dreams about her and a certain blond-haired Jinchuuriki.

Ever since hearing about what happened during the first confrontation with Zabuza, our hero Naruto has never seen alone as Team 8, Team 10, Anko, Zabuza, and Haku were taking turns watching Naruto, making sure his so-called 'team' didn't try anything.

Sasuke was demanding every freakin' day that Naruto had over the OOO Driver as he wasn't worthy of having it. Naruto was sorely tempted to so that when Sasuke uses it, he would be torn apart by the raw power of the Core Medals. But he decided not to so that he can keep getting back at the self-proclaimed 'genius' for all the misery he caused.

Sakura's been trying to seduce her way into getting the OOO Driver for her Sasuke, trying to get Naruto to reignite his crush her her, even going as to flash him with her non-existent low A-cup boobs. The only thing that got her was a boot-to-da-head and out of his room in Tazuna's house. The other times she tried, she tried to beat up Naruto, earning her the honor of being a prefect practice dummy for Naruto's new jutsu, Shinra Tensei aka Almighty Push.

Kakashi tried once, only once, to pull rank to get Naruto to hand over the OOO Driver, but Kurenai put Kakashi in a genjutsu before he could counter. Anyway, it was an unspeakable jutsu that got Kakashi in his nose in his orange book for the rest of the week due to the genjutsu involving a naked guy named Might Gai and a field of sunflowers and roses in the sunset.

The others were fine in Naruto's book, all except one. Kiba been harassing Hinata so much despite Kurenai's warnings that Naruto had to intervene twice on her behalf. It didn't help that the mutt thought all at women as trophies and had no say on who they want to be with.

The fourth time this happened however, Kiba cornered her and was about to steal her first kiss when she did something completely out of character for her and gave Kiba a ballbuster knee lift to his manparts, dropping him instantly as Naruto arrived with Haku and Ino when they heard her cries.

"LEAVE ME ALONE KIBA! I'LL NEVER BE WITH YOU! THE ONE I WANT TO BE WITH IS NARUTO, BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Hinata screamed with all her heart, stunning everyone in the upstair hallway.

Hinata then gasped at what she said, looked around, and found Naruto standing there with a surprised look on his face. Hinata then did what she does best.

She fainted.

* * *

_**Nighttime…**_

Naruto was in his own room fast sleep, but something was weird in his mindscape. Ankh and Gamel went to their own rooms and cut the connection temporary, with Kyuu and Mezool nowhere to be found. He then felt a pleasant sensation and opened his eyes a little, returning to the real world.

His bed was pretty crowded. Hinata was on his right side, holding his arm while Haku was on his left, doing the same thing as Hinata, with both being fast sleep.

Naruto then pinpointed another pleasant sensation down in his nether regions and looked to find Kyuu and Mezool at the foot of his bed wearing see-through dresses…

Wait, Kyuu and Mezool? Mezool is out early but how the hell Kyuu get out? And…

**(CENSORED DUE TO JUNE 4 2012 CRACKDOWN ON MA RATED MATERIAL)**

* * *

_**The day of departure…**_

Team Konoha was all packed and ready to go. Kyuu and Mezool were back inside Naruto after their little romp with him.

"You know your sisters are going to be all over you about your changes right?" Anko told Naruto, "They have quite the complex with you."

Naruto grimaced, "I know."

Meanwhile, Zabuza handed a bag over to Haku.

"What's this?" she asked and was surprised to find her things in there.

"Haku," Zabuza began, "I know I said time and time again that you were always my tool to use, but that's far from the truth."

Haku blinked, "What?"

"To be honest, even though we're not related by blood, you were always the daughter I never had, and I always cared for your happiness."

"Re-Really?"

"So with that is mind, I have a job for you."

He put this arm around Haku and motioned to Naruto, "I want you to keep an eye on this gaki."

Haku's face turned red as she sputtered, "Eh, but, what about you?"

"I've been in talks with Old Man Tazuna and the Council of Wave, and we all agreed that there's a title of Damiyo with my name on it."

Haku eyes widened at this as Zabuza continued, "I'm partially guilty for siding with Gato for a short time, and this is my only redemption. I'll be able to get Wave back to its feet. Plus, as a bonus, the Hunter-nin from Kiri won't be able to come after me so I'll be fine."

"Zabuza-sama…"

Zabuza smiled as he hugged his surrogate daughter, "Tou-san will do, Yuki Momochi Haku."

"Tou-san…" she cried as she hugged her surrogate father back.

They then broke the hug as Naruto finished saying his good-byes to Inari while batting away an annoying Sakura at the same time.

"Go Haku, and live your life to the fullest."

"Hai, Tou-san!" Haku said happily as she ran to Naruto's group.

Team Konoha was just about to leave when Naruto turn to find Haku next to him with her bag.

"Haku-chan!" he said, "What are you doing?"

"You don't mind an extra guest do you?" she asked smiling.

Naruto just looked at her before looking Zabuza who waved and walked in the direction of the village with Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari.

"No, not at all." he answered with a smirk, making her squeal as she latched herself to Naruto's right arm.

Hinata, seeing this, grabbed Naruto's left arm as she glared at Haku with Haku glaring back playfully.

"How does he do that?" Kiba whined.

"I guess by being himself." Chouji shrugged as he snacked on his chips.

"Which of course makes him all the more-"

"Troublesome, we know." Shino cut across Shikamaru.

"Now Naruto," Kakashi started to say, "You know she can't-"

"Welcome to the fold!" Anko barged in, steeping on Kakashi's foot, "The more the merrier! Right Kure-chan?"

Kurenai nodded quickly, "Yeah, what she says."

Ino meanwhile was noticing a sick smile on Sasuke's face and was beginning to worry big time, "_Sasuke really showed me the real him during this mission. My future is definitely not with him. Maybe with a certain blond stud…_ " she smirked at that thought.

"Time to go then." Asuma said as the others nodding.

As they bounded off, the others kept close to Naruto, Hinata, and Haku, leaving Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi in their dust.

"Hey, wait for us!"

* * *

_**Earth's Atmosphere…**_

A black hole suddenly opened and spat out a starfighter known as a Arwing/Cloud Runner hybrid before slowly closing. The ship was badly damaged as it began to descend down to Earth.

The pilot inside, a female blue humanoid fox, was trying desperately to land her ship safely after taking a hit from a wolf called Wolf O'Donnell. She is Kyustal, member of Star Fox.

A few months after the defeat of the Aparoid Queen, Star Fox and Star Wolf both agreed to meet for one more final showdown. Before the final battle, Fox insisted that Krystal stay out of the battle, but this caused an argument that broke off their relationship.

Unfortunately, the 'final showdown' was a trap, as Wold want to beat Fox and his team by any means necessary. He activated a space-time device that created a black hole on the battlefield. The Great Fox and other ship managed to escape, but Fox and Wolf were still going at it until Fox finally noticed the black hole and tried to escape. Wolf took a chance and tried to finish Fox, but Krystal took the shot for him, knocking her ship off course and into the black hole. Krystal all but muttered a farewell during her final transmission.

Now she was currently on a crash-course to Earth, and the controls on her ship weren't responding. She can only prepare for the worst.

"New world. New beginnings." she mused before her ship crashed and she blacked out.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Next time on Multi Birth King OOO Naruto**

-Naruto finds a mysterious being.

-Team Konoha finally arrives back home.

-Naruto just can't get any peace or quiet.

A new beginning for Naruto is at hand, so stay with us for… more mysterious vixens… more legacy and heritages… and more Multi Birth King OOO Naruto!

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

Naruto frowned as he looked around to find himself in a digital-looking space.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"YOU ARE IN THE LOBBY OF THE SUPER SMASH ARENA." said a female voice.

Naruto jumped, "Woah! Who's there? Who are you?"

"I AM THE COMPUTER IN CHARGE OF THIS SPACE"

"Computer? Never mind. Can I go home?" he asked.

"NOT UNTIL YOU CAN PROVE YOURSELF TO BE A BRAWLER"

"Oh great..." Naruto grumbled as he took out his OOO Driver.

"Fine. I better go home after this! HENSHIN!"

"_**TAKA TORA BATTA! TATOBA TATOBA TATOBA!**_"

"All right then. Let's get this started."

"VERY WELL. ACTIVATING COMBAT MODE"

As the stage materialized, Naruto/OOO turned around to face...

**END OF OMAKE**

* * *

**Released: Monday, April 16, 2012**

**Edit (June 5 2012): Removed Lime :**


	5. A New Beginning

Author Notes: Sorry it took a while with this. I know the grammar may be bad and all, but the reason is that I don't have Microsoft Word on my computer. Hopefully I'll get it sometime in the summer. Right now I'm using TextEdit.

News: I'm looking for a beta reader. Anyone interested?

**Harem:** Kyuu (FemKyuubi), Hinata, Yuugao, Tenten, Mezool, Anko, Haku (FemHaku), Satsuki (FemSasuke), Hanabi, Akira (FemKiba), Ino, Krystal, Rena (Renamon), Sakuya, Fuuka, Manami (OC), Kin, Yugito, Samui, Neniko (FemNibi), Temari, Shizuka, Yakumo, Tayuya, Naruko, Narumi, Naruhi

**Challenge by Nick Terakidan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned my Masashi Kishimoto and the Kamen Rider series is owned by TOEI and the late Shotaro Ishinomori. I own nothing but my own original characters.**

**-Review Responses**

**espada84-hokageOZ - Thanks.**

**Vail Ryuketsu - I got the idea for the opening from the author who doing the Naruto as Kamen Rider Accel story. The wheels started turning in my brain.**

**King-konoha - Thanks.**

**Nick terakidan - Oh I plan on that. Count on it.**

**The word god Fenrir - Here's the update you wanted.**

**dorsettr2 - Ya don't have to wait any longer.**

**daniel 29 - Yes, yes I am.**

**luffyxrobin-luffyxnami - Holy crap dude, you really take fanfiction too seriously don't you? Get a life man. First off, yeah, I'm blunt, due to the fact I'm pretty much straight-forward. Second, my spelling and grammar and suck? Be my beta then, due to the fact I don't have Microsoft Word. Thirdly, yeah, I know that, but this isn't canon idiot. If you want real Naruto, read the freakin manga. And finally, you want me to commit sepukku, after you sir. *hands you a katana***

* * *

Cue Anything Goes, for it's time for OOO!

_**Multi Birth OOO Naruto, the story so far…**_

_"OOO Bash!" OOO called out as he slashed at the thugs, destroying them._

_..._

_"OOO 3:16 says I just whipped your ass!"_

_..._

_The masked Genin takes his facemask and hood off, revealing himself to be Naruto._

_..._

_"He used Naruto-kun as a substitution." Haku said, pointing at Kakashi._

_..._

_Team 7 attempts to take the belts from Naruto._

_..._

_Naruto hangs out with the other non-idiots._

_..._

_Naruto having some sex with Kyuu and Mezool with Hinata and Haku asleep besides him._

_..._

_"Go Haku, and live your life to the fullest." Zabuza said._

_..._

_"New world. New beginnings."_

* * *

**(OOO's opening plays: Anything Goes!)**

_You count the Medals! One, two, and three!_

The core medals scatter on the ground.

_Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!_

Naruto is shown standing on the Fourth's head and poses as OOO.

_*Instrumental*_

Naruto flips a Cell Medal and inserts in inside the Ride Vendor, transforming it to a motorcycle and rides though the main street of Konoha.

_Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)_

Ankh is walking through Konoha; Gamel is walking though the Forest of Death; Mezool is walking through the Training grounds with a lake.

_Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to just be completely free)_

Kyuu is resting under a giant tree outside the Academy with Kyuubimon laying besides her.

_Kokkara hajimaru (It starts now)! The show we're waiting for_

Naruto wakes up, jumps out his bed dressed and jumps out the window.

_Count the Medals! One, two, and three!_

Ankh's arm is holding the King's Core Medals.

_Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)_

Naruko, Narumi, and Naruhi examines the Core Medals curiously.

_Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)_

Naruto goes through some sword katas with Yuugao while Anko is leaning on a tree watching while eating dango.

_Michi naru tenkai (Mystrious turn of events)! Give me energy!_

Naruto, Kyuu, Ankh, Gamel, and Mezool are in their human forms back to back, surround by a mob of Kyuubi haters, preparing to fight.

_Count the Medals! One, two, and three!_

Naruto with Ankh's arm holds the King's Core Medals.

_Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)_

The Akatsuki appears with Pain leading them down a road while certain members have troubled looks on their faces.

_Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your __worth is)_

Orochimaru appears with a sick smile as Team Dosu and the Sound Five stand behind them; Kin and Tayuya's outfits turn into maid clothing; Naruto yells, "HENSHIN!", and slide the O Scanner across the OOO Driver.

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!_

Kyuu, Nineko, Mezool, and Krystal winks; Anko, Yuugao, Fuuka, and Shizuka giggles; Hinata, Hanabi, Satsuki, Akira, Ino, Tenten, and Temari blushes; Haku, Kin, Yugito, Samui, and Tayuya bows.

_Come on!_

The ground explodes around OOO Tatoba Form as he points to the sky.

_Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)_

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, and Neji tries to attack Naruto, but the girls in Naruto's harem sends them flying; Naruto transforms into OOO in the preliminaries and cracks his knuckles.

_Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)_

Naruto transforms to Birth, summons the Drill Arm and Catepillar Legs, and moves in to attack the warhawk Danzo who activates his Sharingan.

_Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)_

The Candroids are shown causing trouble in Konoha to Tsunade and Shizune's amusement; Naruto is on the receiving end of a group hug from all the girls in his harem.

_Makaru ki shinai hazu! (Then don't worry about losing!)_

Akatsuki is in the shadows with a few members missing; Naruto activates the Rinnegan and gets in a fighting stance with OOO and Birth behind him side by side with the ground exploding with Cell Medals behind them in the Valley of the End; _*final shot* _Naruto, with his family, allies, friends, and girlfriends pose for a photo op with the symbols of Uzumaki, OOO, and Birth in the background.

**(Opening end)**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: A New Beginning**_

Konoha is the birthplace of many powerful ninja, such as the group en route from Wave that are currently bounding off trees.

**Uzumaki Naruto**, age 13, Genin rank. Through he's not a genius, he is really talent, a fact that some in Konoha does not recognize due to his status as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. He really appears to act goofy sometimes, but he's quite serious about his training, making him quite unpredictable. It is this unpredictability that earns him the title of Number One Prankmaster of Konoha due to his love of pranking people. Despite his hellish life, his sisters, who are his remaining family, coddle him a lot but doesn't spoil him. Now that things changed for Naruto, one can only wonder what his future hold for him. One thing is for sure, he couldn't wait to get the identities of his parents out of the Sandaime, for he has a deal for the old man that will be too good to pass up.

**Uchiha Sasuke**, age 13, Genin rank. One of three survivors of the Uchiha Massacre. This guy was actually pretty cool when he still had this whole family. He and his brother Itachi were inseparable. Plus, he took his responsibilities of being the older brother of Satsuki very seriously. But it all changed after the Uchiha Massacre. His family were killed by his brother Itachi and his sister Haru; with him, Satsuki, and their mother Mikoto being the only survivors. It took him days to recover after Itachi used Tsukuyomi on him. During that time, the two old cronies from the advisory council took advantage and successfully spoiled him. It didn't help that he started to take after his father. Now he's a brooding emo who thinks he's own Kami own child and has a stick the size of the Elemental Counties shove up his ass. His only goals in life is to kill Itachi and arrive his clan.

**Haruno Sakura**, age 13, Genin rank. A regular fangirl in the making. Came from a civilian family that used to be a shinobi clan. Her mother, who works on the civilian council, tried to seduce the Yondaime so that she could drain him dry of everything, but got found out and caught in the act, leading to her getting exiled from the clan. Now she has a civilian family, and gave birth to Natsumi and Sakura. Natsumi took her shinobi training seriously, while Sakura was their mother through and through. Just like her mother, she has the trademark pink bubblegum hair and a powerful set of lungs that can render anyone deaf. On orders from her mother, she's going after Sasuke due to the fact that he's handsome and has a powerful bloodline.

**Hatake Kakashi**, age 27 Jounin rank. Son of the White Fang and former student of the Yondaime Hokage. Considers himself the only true child of his sensei, and dislikes Kushina for giving birth to his children. Hates the Kyuubi for 'killing his father', and tries to kill her by hurting Naruto during his guardian duties. When he became sensei to Team 7, he talks a big game about teamwork, but doesn't let Naruto introduce himself and ties him to the post even through he tries to get his team to work together to get the bells during the Genin Test. He doesn't even know that Naruto is his sensei's son, but it wouldn't matter. Will someone get his guy the memo!

**Inuzuka Kiba**, age 13, Genin rank. Never seen without his partner Akamaru. Comes from a clan that specializes in working together with ninja dogs. He's a natural when it comes to his clan's jutsu, but unfortunately he takes after his father when it comes to women. After graduation he shows his true colors, which does not earn him many fan with the ladies. Hell, even Akamaru's embarrassed about him. The only silver lining though is his sister torturing the dog-boy.

**Hyuuga Hinata**, age 13, Genin rank. The only shining light in the stuck-up arrogant Hyuuga clan of Konoha. She, along with twin sister Hanabi, is the daughter of one of Konoha's Triple Threat Kunoichi, Hyuuga Hisana. She has a gentle nature like her mother, which doesn't sit well with the Hyuuga Elders. She and her sister were both bullied once, but were saved by our favorite blond hero when they were kids. Now they've developed a crush on Naruto and sometimes stalk him when they get the chance.

**Abarame Shino**, age 13, Genin rank. One of the most logical ninja of the village along with his clan. Has the ability to communicate with insects and controls them with the tradeoff being his chakra. It is not a known fact, but he and Nauto have a quiet friendship.

**Yuuhi Kurenai**, age 28, Jounin rank. Resident Genjutsu Mistress of the Leaf. She is Jounin sensei of Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Hates the Icha Icha Series with a passion and has a few genjutsu that should be considered illegal when used on a man. Before the Kyuubi attack, she was trained by Konoha's Triple Threat Kunoichi.

**Nara Shikamaru**, age 13, Genin rank. IQ over 200. Brilliant but lazy, and thinks everything in life is troublesome. He can control shadows, but only for a limited time for now. Usually seen playing shoji with his sensei or laying down watching the clouds.

**Yamanaka Ino**, age 13, Genin rank. Loves to diet… well, sort of. She may act like a fangirl, but she takes her ninja training seriously, unlike a certain banshee. She has power over her mind, and can project it into someone to control them.

**Akimichi Chouji**, age 13, Genin rank. Never seen without a bag of BBQ chips. Calling his guy fat can earn you a one-way trip to the hospital. He may be scared at times, but push a few buttons and he can be quite the reliable person. His main ability consist of converting calories into chakra and enlarging parts of his body.

**Sarutobi Asuma**, age 28, Jounin rank. Son of the Sandaime Hokage and formerly of the Twelve Guardians of the Fire Lord. He is the Jounin sensei of Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. Like to smoke and play shoji with Shikamaru. If you battle against him and his trusty trench knives, you better run like hell.

**Mitarashi Anko**, age 24, Tokubetsu Jounin rank. She is a former student of the Snake Sannin Orochimaru, and is third on the villager's shot list for being his student, due to the fact that said Sannin betrayed the village. She may act like a bitch, but she has a soft shell that can be broken easily. Like Kurenai, she also has been trained by Konoha's Triple Threat Kunoichi before becoming Orochimaru's apprentice.

**Yuki Momochi Haku**, age 15, and soon-to-be Konoha inn. She and her mother used to be part of the Yuki clan in Mizu but had to hide due to the Bloodline Wars in Kiri. After she accidentally displayed her powers, her father killed her mother while she killed her father. That's when Zabuza found her. She may have been trained to be a tool, but like Zabuza said; she's like a daughter to him. Has a Kekkei Genkai that allows her to control ice using water chakra and wind chakra.

The group of 14 were covering good ground since they didn't have to escort a civilian. They'll be in the village before they know it.

* * *

_**5 miles outside Konoha…**_

Naruto frowned when he noticed some smoke a few miles out. Noting that no one else has noticed, he discreetly summoned a chakra-enforced Shadow Clone to investigate it.

The rest of the trip was uneventful until the group finally arrived in Konoha. The gate guards Kotetsu and Izumo were gobsmacked at Naruto's changes, but went along with it now that Naruto can defend himself properly. As they walked, Haku and Hinata clung closely to Naruto until they reached the Sandaime's office, where the old man was waiting.

"Ahh, Teams 7, 8, 10, and Anko." he said, sighing with relief for escaping the dreaded paperwork for now, "With you all here I assume the mission went well. Report."

As the one who lead the mission to begin with, Kakashi stepped forward and began to debrief the Sandaime of the mission. During the recap, he made Sasuke and even Sakura sound like stars while Naruto was in the way. He even fibbed about the battle on the bridge, making Sasuke and Sakura look like Christmas come early while the others were leaking quite a bit a sakki, knowing that the words coming out of Kakashi's were complete bull.

The Sandaime noticed the looks on everyone's faces and did a discreet earth jutsu on Kakashi, sending a pulse to check Kakashi's heart rate. The old man's eyes narrowed as Kakashi finished his tall tale.

"With that said, I recommend that Uzumaki Naruto be taken off Team 7, and his ninja license revoked."

Hiruzen just looked at Kakashi before flashing a smile to the others.

"Team 8, Team 10, Anko, Naruto, and…Haku-san. Would you all be so kind to step out for a bit."

They nodded, knowing what was coming and quickly vacated the room.

"Kakashi," Hiruzen started, "Let's play a little game. Who am I?"

Kakashi blinked with his one eye, "Sorry, I do understand-"

"Who? Am? I?" the Hokage repeated, keeping his anger in check for now.

"You're the Hokage sir."

The Sandaime nodded before taking off his hat, "Correct. Now, what's on my forehead?"

"Nothing sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you really sure?" asked the old man as he started to leak his own brand of sakki, "You sure I don't have the word stupid on my forehead?"

"Sir I really don't understand what you're getting at-"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, outside the room…**_

The door shook as roar of rage could be heard outside the Hokage's office as the other were waiting to be let back in.

"I guess the pervert Kakashi's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar." Kurenai snickered, pleased that the scarecrow's getting his just desserts.

"He should've known better to lie right in my father's face." Asuma noted as he lit a cigarette.

As the Hokage's shouting started to filter from the door, Ino walked up to Naruto, who still had Hinata and Haku holding his arms. Said girls tighten their grips on him as she approached.

"Hey Naruto." she said, looking at his intently while ignoring the fluttering in her heart.

"Yeah Ino?"

"I don't understand it. Why does everyone and your own team hate you so much?" she asked.

Naruto sighed, "If only you knew. You'll have to ask the old man on that subject since everyone else can't say."

"Hey! The yelling's stop." said Kiba, who had his ear on the door.

"You all can come in now." said the Hokage, who was now smoking his pipe.

The others filed back in to see a scared shitless Kakashi with his other students on the floor, unconscious.

"Now, Naruto. Can you please explained what happened during the mission?" asked the old Hokage.

"Anko will have to take over for me halfway." Naruto said, gesturing to the purple-haired Tokubetsu Jounin.

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say that I wasn't with my team most of the mission…"

* * *

_**Outskirts of Konoha**_

"Now this is interesting. Is this one of those spaceships from those sci-fi books?"

The Shadow Clone of Naruto came across what appears to be a smoking pile of metal that looks like one of those future spaceships.

He then heard some sounds behind the ship and went to investigative. He found several croc-like creatures surrounding a humanoid-looking creature with fox-like traits. These crocs were green and covered in armor and silver armor.

"I smell lust rolling off these creatures." Kyuu noted.

"Are they Greeed?" Naruto asked, preparing to summon some Medals.

Ankh shook his head, "No. Just some weak creatures."

"Use Birth." Gamel advised.

The Shadow Clone nodded as equipped the Birth Driver and inserted a Cell Medal.

"Looks like I won't be catching a break anytime soon. HENSHIN!"

A flash of light from the Cell Reactor later and Naruto appeared as Kamen Rider Birth.

"Hey assholes."

The croc creatures ducked as a Cell Medal bullet flew over them, making them look up from their prey to find Birth pointing his Birth Buster at them.

"Keep your jollies in check and step away from the lady, or else."

The crocs did not take too kindly to that and charged at the armored jinchuuriki, who sighed as he put away his Birth Buster and produced two Cell Medals, inserting them into the slot on the Driver.

"**DRILL ARM**"

The orb on Birth's right forearm opened up to eject the parts for the Drill Arm. It formed the drill on said forearm, just in time as the croc creatures got close to Birth. Birth lashed out wildly with the drill, slashing them and piercing holes in the crocs.

The crocs staggered back as Birth inserted a Cell Medals in the driver and turned the knob.

"**BREAST CANNON**"

A cannon appeared on Birth as he added more Cell Medals to the driver.

"**CELL BURST**"

"Eat this! **Breast Cannon Shoot!**"

A blast of red energy erupted from the cannon, annihilating the croc monsters.

"Well that was dull, not to mention I need a new name for that Cell Burst attack..." Birth noted as he took out a Cell Medal from the driver, turning back into Naruto.

He went over to the fox-like humanoid and checked her vitals. She's fine but she'll need some serious TLC. He also noticed her name sowed into her clothing.

"Krystal huh? How the hell am I gonna get her into the village undetected?" Naruto wondered.

"Use my full combo." Mezool suggested, "You can create an air bubble around her and slip past the village borders via traveling by stream."

"Of course!" Naruto said as he took out the OOO Driver and equipped it, putting in the blue Core Medals. "If we travel by stream we'll end up in one of the training ground. Thank Mezool-chan! HENSHIN!"

"_**SHACHI UNAGI TAKO! SHA SHA SHAUTA SHA SHA SHAUTA!**_"

A moment later and Naruto appeared as OOO. With the blue Core Medals equipped, he appeared in the Marine Combo. The head with the motif of a killer whale with yellow eyes, the arms the motif of a electric eel, and the legs the motif of a octopus. Yeah, Naruto/OOO can seafood alright.

"**Hold on Naru-kun!**" Kyuu suddenly said.

"What is it Kyuu-chan?" OOO asked as he was about to pick up Krystal.

"**You should do something about that thing she arrived in.**" she said.

"Like what? This thing isn't going anywhere"

"Do you want those damn civilians to find this technology? Just seal it into yourself!" Ankh shouted.

"How? My sealing skills are still at beginners level at best!" Naruto complained.

"**…I see your point- Wait. Give me control for a bit.**" Kyuu said.

"Why? You got a plan?" asked Naruto, interested.

"**Something like that. Just stay transformed.**"

"Got it. Go for it."

OOO's eyes then turned red as he took out his O Scanner. A projection of the seal holding Kyuu appears in front of OOO. He then scans the seal, creating a vacuum effect that makes the spaceship glow before shrinking and entering the seal. OOO then used the O Scanner over the seal to close it as his eyes returned to normal.

OOO blinked under his helmet, "That was cool."

"Hate to admit it, but that was definitely cool." Ankh agreed.

"**Had to modify the seal to get it to work. Being sealed in two Uzumakis can help you learn a lot about sealing.**"

"Two Uzumakis? What are you-"

"**Later Naru-kun. Later.**"

Sighing, OOO picked up Krystal and walked to a nearby stream. He encased Krystal in a bubble, turned into his water form, and jumped into the lake.

* * *

_**Back in the Hokage's office…**_

"And that's basically what happened sir." Anko concluded.

"I see." the Hokage said as he narrowed his eyes at Kakashi, who was sweating bullets.

"Hatake Kakashi, I should suspend you. Hell, I should even discharge you from our ranks, but the council will just bitch about it since you're Sasuke's sensei. The best I can do is to put you on probation indefinitely. However, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura will both be suspended for two weeks, so that means no teaching them during that time. As for Naruto Uzumaki and his new friend here, they'll will be put on a new team with a sensei that is willing to teach them. So as of now, Naruto is no longer a part of Team 7."

"Thank god." Naruto said while Haku sighed out in relief.

"As for the rest of you, good work. I'll be sure to send the payments for the A-ranked mission to your accounts. Everyone except Team 7. You'll be receiving a C-ranked payment."

"What!" Kakashi cried, hoping he heard wrong.

"Take it or leave it." Hiruzen said simply, "Now take your two students and get out of here."

Kakashi quickly complied and bolted out of the office.

"Jiji." Naruto said, stepping forward, "We need to talk. Now."

Hiruzen nodded, "Anko, Teams 8 and 10, you're dismissed."

"Can I stay?" asked Hinata while giving a playful glare to Haku.

"If that's okay with Naruto." said the Hokage, nodding to him.

"Sure. I don't mind." Naruto said.

"We'll be waiting at the usual place. Hinata. Come Shino, Kiba." Kurenai said as she grabbed Kiba by the ear before he could protest and dragged him out of the room with Shino following.

"Well then, we'll be on our way pops." said Asuma, "Come on you guys. On to the BBQ."

Chouji immediately sped out of the room, much to the amusement of everyone. As Team 10 left, Ino looked back at Naruto for a moment, and then she too left.

"Well, I'm off to get some dango. See ya!" Anko said, leaving the floor also, before winking in Naruto's direction, much to the ire of Hinata and Haku.

"Now then Naruto. What is it that you want to talk about?" Hiruzen asked.

"I know about the Kyuubi." Naruto started flatly, "And no, I'm not being manipulated. There's something that you should know too."

Hiruzen's eyes widen in shock but kept his cool as Naruto started to explain about Kyuu's attack on Konoha, that she was manipulated by the Sharingan of Uchiha Madara.

"The only factor missing in the story is the identity of my parents. Who are they, and what heritage is Kyuu-chan about about?"

Hiruzen sighed. He knew that this day would come. He didn't expect it so soon though. Steeling himself, he dropped the bomb on Naruto and his girlfriends.

"Your parents are Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage; and Uzumaki Kushina, the former container of Kyuubi. Like your sisters, you are royalty, and their legacy. Your sister knew, and I told them not to say anything. I'm sorry for making them keep this from you."

Hinata and Haku's mouths dropped simultaneously. Inside the seal, Mezool rounded on Kyuu who could only feel guilty as Ankh dropped his ice candy while Gamel choked on his candy. Naruto on the other hand…

"… Well fuck."

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Next time on Multi Birth King OOO Naruto

-The Uzumaki's move in to their rightful home, the Namikaze estate.

-Naruto and Haku meets their new teammate and sensei.

-Naruto and his team prepares for the Chunin Exams

With Naruto's heritage revealed, stay with us for… more new girlfriends… new incoming foreigners… and more Multi Birth King OOO Naruto!

* * *

**OMAKE 2**

Naruto/OOO paced around the loading area, clearly pissed off.

"Hey computer! Where's my opponent?"

"I'M SORRY. IT SEEMS NO ONE CHOOSE A LOCATION AND AN OPPONENT FOR YOU"

"How do they do that?"

"BY REQUESTS IN THE REVEW SECTION"

"Uh, are you breaking the fourth wall or something?"

"YES. WE ARE ALLOWED TO DO THAT IN THIS OMAKE SECTION FOR THIS PARTICULAR SITUATION"

"Sweet! Hey you guys. Give me someone to meet. Anyone! I'm raring to go here!"

"REMEMBER, THEY CAN ONLY BE FROM THE SUPER SMASH BROS SERIES"

"Yeah… that series… Now once again, Let's get this started! Time to brawl!"

"ACTIVATING COMBAT MODE"

As the stage materializes, Naruto/OOO turns around to face…

**END OF OMAKE 2**

* * *

**Released: Sunday, May 13, 2012**


	6. The Alpha and the Triplets

Author Notes: Damn. The reason why this chapter took so long is because it was kinda difficult to do, so it's not that very good. Al least the next chapter will be simple lol. Anyway, a release in honor of my birthday. Enjoy!

AN (7/1/2012): Fixed the release date on the bottom.

**Challenge by Nick Terakidan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Kamen Rider series is owned by TOEI and the late Shotaro Ishinomori. I own nothing but my own original characters.**

**-Review Responses**

**dorsettr2 - Fu will be in the story, and thanks. I'll lock in Samus.**

**daniel 29 - Never played Starfox Dinosaur Planet, the idea just popped into my head.**

**Arsao Tome - Mario locked in.**

**espada84-hokageOZ - Link and Pokemon Stadium locked in.**

**Gundam Epiyon - Thanks. I'll toast to that lol.**

**Lucifer's Remnants - Browser will appeared in the next omake.**

**Nick terakidan - I'll have Fox and Sonic appear in the next omake along with Browser. Love the comeback to that basher that targeted you. And I plan making this fanfic legendary despite the turmoil on the site.**

**The wolf god Fenrir - Ayame? Sorry, but she'll be Naruto surrogate sister. She will be in the harem in an upcoming story.**

**Soleneus - I like putting the opening. It's like my personal spice *trollface***

**GJC - Thanks man!**

**Dethroned King Umbros - I'm aware of the Inuzuka clan history. I just know that Kiba bashing is in popular demand XD**

**blueexorist - Thanks man!**

* * *

Cue Anything Goes, for it's time for OOO!

_**Multi Birth King OOO Naruto, the story so far…**_

_"Team 7, 8, 10, and Anko."_

_..._

_Everyone unleashing sakki on Kakashi._

_..._

_"Would you all be so kind to step out for a bit?"_

_..._

_A roar of rage is heard from the Hokage's office._

_..._

_"Keep your jollies in check an step away from the lady, or else."_

_..._

_"CELL BURST"_

_..._

_Krystal's ship is absorbed into OOO/Naruto._

_..._

_"Jiji, we need to talk. Now."_

_..._

_Your parents are Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage; and Uzumaki Kushina, the former container of Kyuubi._

* * *

_**Chapter 6 - The Alpha and the Triplets**_

_**Hokage Tower**_

"Well Jiji, mind giving me and my sister's our inheritance now?" Naruto asked with his eyebrows twitching.

"Before I do, I just want you to know that your identity was hidden for your own safety. If Iwa found out that Minato had children, you and your sisters would've been targeted." Hiruzen explained.

"Let them come. I want them to come. I got a can of whoop ass prepared for them should they ever cross me and my precious people." Naruto said fiercely.

"Are you sure? Your identities will have to be revealed during the Chunin Exams. Are you sure you're prepared?"

"When we became ninja and graduated from the academy, we became adults legally. That means old enough to kill, old enough to drink and have sex right?" Naruto smirked, this comments making Hinata and Haku blush furiously.

"Speaking of sex, you'll have to be under the CRA aka the Clan Restoration Act to revive the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans you know." Hiruzen pointed out, amused.

"I think I'm starting out well." Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around Hinata and Haku, making them squeak.

"Naruto-kun/Naruto-sama." they said, but then leveled each other with a glare.

"I see." Hiruzen nodded as he got up from his desk amused by the girl's antics.

He went over to the picture of the Yondaime and opened it to reveal a safe. A few turns and clinks later the safe opened. Hiruzen pulled out a medium-sized box with the seal of the Namikaze clan and handed it to Naruto, who took it and opened it to find a picture with some keys.

Naruto smiled at the picture who had his sisters and his parents. Take away the whisker marks and Minato looks like an older Naruto. Kushina had beautiful red hair and green eyes. Naruko has her father's hair color while Narumi had her mother's, but Naruhi had a mixture of both, blonde hair with red streaks. From the looks of it, Kushina was 5 months pregnant with Naruto.

"Your mother's so beautiful." Haku said, looking over Naruto's shoulder while Hinata agreed.

Naruto nodded and put the picture in his coat pocket.

"Well old man, me and my sisters have some moving to do. Have fun with the paperwork. Oh yeah, I have some new potential ninja I want you to meet tomorrow as well. They can be Team 12, which I recommend. See ya." Naruto said as he and his girls walked out.

Hiruzen nodded and glanced at the paperwork, which admitted an evil aura. He whined as he started to continue the bane of his existence.

* * *

(OOO's opening plays: Anything Goes!)

_You count the Medals! One, two, and three!_

The core medals scatter on the ground.

_Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!_

Naruto is shown standing on the Fourth's head and poses as OOO.

_*Instrumental*_

Naruto flips a Cell Medal and inserts in inside the Ride Vendor, transforming it to a motorcycle and rides though the main street of Konoha.

_Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)_

Ankh is walking through Konoha; Gamel is walking though the Forest of Death; Mezool is walking through the Training grounds with a lake.

_Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to just be completely free)_

Kyuu is resting under a giant tree outside the Academy.

_Kokkara hajimaru (It starts now)! The show we're waiting for_

Naruto wakes up and jumps out his bed dressed and jumped out the window.

_Count the Medals! One, two, and three!_

Ankh's arm is holding the King's Core Medals.

_Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)_

Naruko, Narumi, and Naruhi examines the Core Medals curiously.

_Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)_

Naruto goes through some sword katas with Yuugao while Anko is leaning on a tree watching while eating dango.

_Michi naru tenkai (Mystrious turn of events)! Give me energy!_

Naruto, Kyuu, Ankh, Gamel, and Mezool are in their human forms back to back, surround by a mob of Kyuubi haters, preparing to fight.

_Count the Medals! One, two, and three!_

Naruto with Ankh's arm holds the King's Core Medals.

_Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)_

The Akatsuki appears with Pain leading them down a road while certain members have troubled looks on their faces.

_Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your __worth is)_

Orochimaru appears with a sick smile as Team Dosu and the Sound Five stand behind them; Kin and Tayuya's outfits turn into maid clothing; Naruto yells, "HENSHIN!", and slide the O Scanner across the OOO Driver.

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!_

Kyuu, Ni, and Mezool winks; Anko, Yuugao, Fuuka, and Shizuka giggles; Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, Tenten, and Temari blushes; Haku, Kin, Yugito, Samui, and Tayuya bows.

_Come on!_

The ground explodes around OOO Tatoba Form as he points to the sky.

_Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)_

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, and Neji tries to attack Naruto, but the girls in Naruto's harem sends them flying; Naruto transforms into OOO in the preliminaries and cracks his knuckles.

_Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)_

Naruto transforms to Birth, summons the Drill Arm and Catepillar Legs, and moves in to attack the warhawk Danzo who activates his Sharingan.

_Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)_

The Candroids are shown causing trouble in Konoha to Tsunade and Shizune's amusement; Naruto is on the receiving end of a group hug from all the girls in his harem.

_Makaru ki shinai hazu! (Then don't worry about losing!)_

Akatsuki is in the shadows with a few members missing; Naruto activates the Rinnegan and gets in a fighting stance with OOO and Birth behind him side by side with the ground exploding with Cell Medals behind them in the Valley of the End; _*final shot* _Naruto, with his family, allies, friends, and girlfriends pose for a photo op with the symbols of Uzumaki, OOO, and Birth in the background.

(Opening end)

* * *

_**Outside**_

As Naruto walked outside, he received information from his clone that a fox-like humanoid named Krystal is safe and sound in his room at the apartment. But the reason why his clone despoiled was due to his sisters "triple hug of doom".

"So what now?" Haku asked her new boyfriend.

"I think I'll head to my apartment to tell my sisters that we're moving." Naruto said, "Plus I need to check up on my partner to see if she evolved."

"Evolved?" Hinata was confused.

"I'll explain later." Naruto quickly responded as Kiba approached the trio.

"What's up dog boy?" Naruto grumble as Kiba sneered at him.

"Meet me at Training Ground 7 in five minutes." Kiba said as he leaked some killing intent at Naruto.

"I'll be there." Naruto said as he leaked his own brand of killing intent.

Kiba smirked and bounded off. Truthfully, he was a bit frightened by the blonde's own killing intent which dwarfed his own.

"What was that about?" Haku asked frowning.

"Kiba thinks he's the Alpha of Konoha and is threatened by my new abilities. I guess he wants to fight me." Naruto said simply.

"Are you?" Hinata asked, concerned about the pervert of a teammate.

"I won't hurt him that bad. No promises, but it give me a chance to try out something." Naruto laughed as he bounded off to the training grounds.

"Oi, Naruto-sama! Gah, come on Hinata-san." Haku said as she took off after the Kamen Rider.

"Wait for me!" Hinata squeaked as she followed.

* * *

_**Uzumaki Apartment**_

"Ah! He used a Shadow Clone again! How mean!"

"At least we know he returned safety from his mission."

"He'll return soon. He'll be excited about Relemon finally evolving."

* * *

_**Training Ground #7, five minutes later…**_

"You really wanna do this? You're not exactly Alpha material around these part so back off." Naruto said with a bored expression on his face.

"Shut up dobe! I'm gonna beat you down! Come on Akamaru!" Kiba said as he got into his family's fighting stance.

But the little dog shook it's head after one look at the changed Naruto and ran off into an arriving Hinata's arms.

"Akamaru! What the hell!" Kiba protested as his partner hid himself in Hinata's jacket much to Haku's amusement.

"Your dog's smarter than you, and that's saying something." Naruto said as he snickered.

"Why you…!"

Kiba went feral and charged at Naruto. Naruto just materialized Ankh's arm, now dubbed the Greeed Bringer, on his arm and sidestepped Kiba's attack. Kiba growled at that and started to wildly swing at Naruto with his claws. Naruto blobbed and weaved through the attacks before driving a knee into the dog boy's stomach. Kiba wobbled as Naruto went on the counterattack, turning Kiba into his personal punching bag, finishing off with an uppercut to the jaw, sending him sailing before crashing to the ground.

Naruto then produced some flames from the Greeed Bringer just as Kiba sprung up and sponge around like a cyclone.

"Tsuga!"

Naruto smirked as he fired a fireball at the spinning cyclone. The fireball exploded on contact, knocking Kiba out of his signature jutsu. Naruto then rushed forward and connected with a punch to the side of Kiba's head, sending him into a tree.

"I don't need the OOO and Birth armors for someone like you." Naruto yawned as Kiba managed to get up.

"I'll make you use them! Tsuga!" Kiba roared as he used his favorite jutsu again much to Naruto's annoyance.

"One trick pony." he muttered as he leaned to the side to avoid the Tsuga.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, near Training Ground #8…**_

"All right, that's enough for today little sis."

'Hai!"

In the training grounds nearby were Kiba's twin, Inuzuka Akira; and their older sister, Inuzuka Hana. Both girls had themselves a light spar due to the fact that Akira was bored.

"You wouldn't be so bored if you just had a partner to fight alongside you." Hana said.

"I know, but it's not my fault that none of the dogs in the kennel wanna partner up with me." Akira replied with a huff, "Besides, some of those dogs can't even control their hormones."

Hana grumbled at that before frowning as she sensed two spiking chakra signatures.

"Do you sense that?"

Akira scowled as she recognized the signatures.

"What the hell Kiba's doing picking a fight with Naruto of all people? He just won't learn that Hinata won't fall for him if he beats Naruto."

Akira growled as she shot off in the direction of the fight. Hana could only groan some more as she followed her little sister.

* * *

_**Training Ground #8**_

Kiba was sent flying into a tree by Naruto's roundhouse kick, the latter looking bored.

"Is that it Kiba?" Naruto taunted, "Please tell me that's not all."

Kiba got back to his feet with great difficulty, "Of course not loser! I could never lose to you!"

Naruto sighed as he took out a yellow Cheetah Medal and loaded it into the wristband on his left arm.

"Good, 'cause I got another can of whoop ass ready just for your candy ass!"

"CHEETAH!"

A yellow aura surrounded Naruto's legs as he shot forward. Kiba tried to dodge but ended up eating a dropkick from Naruto, sending them out of the training grounds.

"Wow. That was impressive." said Haku as she and Hinata went up to Naruto, "Was that your new trick?"

"Yep. Allows me to use a Core Medal's power outside the OOO armor." Naruto explained as he held up his wristband holding the Cheetah Medal, "Sweet huh?"

Absorbing the Core Medal back into his body, he proceeded to leave the training grounds with his girlfriends.

Nearby, Akira and Hana had watched the end of the fight.

"Wow. That kid is the runt of your class? Doesn't look like it to me." Hana said to an embarrassed Akira.

"He must have awoken a bloodline or something like that." Akira squeaked, "At least he isn't taking shit from Kiba anymore."

"Whatever the case, it looks like you found yourself a potential boyfriend Akira-chan." Hana teased as she jumped off.

"Yea- WHAT?"

* * *

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

Naruto sighed as he stood outside the door to his apartment with his girlfriends. He knows what awaits him on the other side, hence why he hesitating.

"What's wrong Naruto-sama?" asked Haku.

"…Fair warning." he grumbled, "My sisters have quite the complex with me, so brace yourselves for questioning."

Haku snickered, "Is it that bad?"

Naruto just looked at her before opening the door, "You have no idea."

As soon as he walked in…

CRASH

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked as she and Haku found Naruto being hugged to death by his sisters.

"Naruto! You're back!" cried the eldest, Naruko.

"We were so worried after we learned that your mission became an A-ranked mission." said the middle sister Narumi.

"That was so mean, sending a Shadow Clone instead of the real you!" added the youngest sister Naruhi.

"Choking… Not breathing…" Naruto muttered as his sister's breasts pressed up against his face.

"So these are his sisters?" Haku noted, her eyebrows twitching, "Quite the lively bunch eh Hinata-san?"

"They're real nice once you get to know them." Hinata assured her, remembering the times where she would visits so that they could working on her confidence issues.

"I'll take you up on that." Haku said as a boxing bell sounded, signaling Naruto knocked out like a light.

* * *

_**Much later…**_

After Naruto recovered, his sisters demanded answers about what happened to him and why he looked so different. With help from Hinata and Haku, he explained what happened in Wave Country, his battle with Zabuza, his discovery of the Kamen Rider Tomb, his training, his timely entrance on the bridge, all the way to demanding answers from the Hokage.

Needlessly to say his sisters were surprised at the event, but were pissed off at Team 7, especially Kakashi. Their triple evil grins were unsettling as the wheels turned in their heads, thinking on how to punish Kakashi and the two stooges known as Haruno and Uchiha. At least they calmed down when Naruto told them that they could move into the Namikaze compound.

As soon as he said it, all three sisters leaped from their seats and started packing everything in the apartment using fuinjutsu. Naruto meanwhile…

"Relemon, you're evolved!"

"Hai Naruto-sama. I'm Viximon now."

"Awesome. Won't be long now until you're in your rookie form."

"I myself can't wait for that day Naruto-sama."

Naruto smiled at the little round yellow fox, who jumped on his head and nestled herself into his head.

"Anyone tries anything against you will find my Medajalibur shoved straight up their ass." Naruto muttered as he quickly packed all of his things.

* * *

"Well, it's finally time to say goodbye to this dump."

The Uzumaki siblings along with Hinata and Haku were looking at their apartment for the last time. Naruhi smirked as he made a handseal, with their apartment blowing up just to cause the old lady owning the apartment complex hell. With the Uzumaki girls laughing their asses off, they bounded off to the direction of the Namikaze compound with Naruto and his girls following behind.

"Well, now that we'll be living in our father's clan compound, you can use the training ground to train for the Chunin Exams." Naruko said.

"**After you let us out!**" Kyuu added.

"_I know I know!_" Naruto snapped, "_Just stop bugging me. They're being patient about it so why can't you?_"

"**They're asleep!**" Kyuu complained.

"_Keep whining and you won't be my first._" Naruto warned her, prompting a small submissive squeak from Kyuu.

"Hai…"

Naruto laughed as he went ahead of the others, "_Good girl._"

* * *

_**Hokage's Office, few days later…**_

Naruto and Haku stood at attention as Hiruzen started to brief them.

"Naruto, thanks to new additions in the form of Ankh, Mezool, and Gamel, they've successfully completed their first mission to find you and Haku a new teammate. Plus, I've managed to find a suitable sensei for all of you. They're both standing outside as we speak."

"Can't wait to meet them." Haku said excitedly.

"What she said." Narurot agreed.

Hiruzen nodded as he contacted his secretary, "Send them in."

As Naruto and Haku turned around, two ladies walked in the room.

The first one had spiky mint green hair that matched her eye color. Her outfit consist of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, fishnet shorts with a short white apron over it, her forehead protector on her arm, and a large cylinder-like object on her back.

The second one well, they already knew her.

"Yahoo!" said Anko, smirking at the horrified looks on Naruto and Haku's face. The green haired girl however, bowed.

"My name is Fuu, Jinchuuriki of Chomei, the Nanabi, and formerly of Takigakure. It'll be an honor to serve alongside with you, Naruto-san, Haku-san."

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

Next time on Multi Birth King OOO

-Team Anko meets the Sand Siblings

-Rocke Lee vs Sasuke with Team Anko watching

-A brief scuffle with the Sound Trio and the Chunin Exams begins!

It's time for the Chunin Exams, so stay with us for… more crazy teams… more new challengers, and more Multi Birth King OOO Naruto!

* * *

**OMAKE 3 (OOO and Samus vs Mario and Link in Pokemon Stadium)**

OOO ran like hell as Mario's Super Smash chased him across the Stadium. Making it to the platform, he jumped onto it and jump again to avoid the attack. Switching to the Green Strong Combo, he proceeded to beat the crap out of Mario as Samus managed to get the Super Smash Ball. OOO covered for her by quickly grabbing a Poke Ball and summoning Jigglypuff to put Mario to sleep.

The poor plumber didn't stand a chance as Samus fired her Super Smash, blasting Mario out of the arena as she shed her armor. Link managed to avoid it but OOO switched to the Gravity Combo and punched Link back to the field. Zero Suit Samus charged but Link's arrows kept her at bay. He then rolled out of the way as OOO returned to his Multi Form and slashed at him with his sword. Now Link found himself struck between OOO and Zero Suit Samus, who both used their Smash attacks, sandwiching him and sending him flying.

WINNER: NARUTO AND ZERO SUIT SAMUS

Samus then walked off, not before winking at OOO who turned back into Naruto. Naruto smirked and followed her as the Pokemon Stadium disappeared, sending him into the HUD. Then a bed appeared, where Samus jumped on and beckoned Naruto over. Naruto smirked as he got in the bed with Samus and started to make out with her.

We all knows what happens…

**END OF OMAKE**

* * *

**Released: Jun 30, 2012**


End file.
